


Symbiosis

by AnJoanGrey



Category: Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awesome!Sarek, Awesome!Spock, BAMF!Sarek, Brace yourselves for the unexpected ending, But He makes Up For It, Exceptionally BAMF Spock, Genius!Leonard McCoy, Hate to Love, Hurt Leonard McCoy, Hurt Spock, Hurt/Comfort, It is fun to read, James T. Kirk - Freeform, Jealous!Spock, Jim Kirk is a bastard, Later Dominant! Spock, Leonard McCoy - Freeform, M/M, Mild accents of Dominance / submission, Mind Meld, Not a lot of angst, Protective!Spock, Reference to TNG episode "Attached", Spock - Freeform, Spock / McCoy first kiss, Spock / McCoy first time, Spock / McCoy slash, There will be a happy ending, This is a romantic comedy, This is a story with pictures, This story is for Vidhi, bamf!spock, it has a happy ending i promise, lots of humor, sarek - Freeform, spones - Freeform, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 37,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnJoanGrey/pseuds/AnJoanGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Leonard McCoy hate each other.  They absolutely hate each other. There is no way they can be in the same room.<br/>An Away mission gone wrong prevents them from being separated. They must be within a 15 meters' range of each other and they must be in physical contact for at least 8 hours a day. </p><p>                                                                            ***</p><p>“You must know that there is a distance limit. You have to be within a 15 meters’ distance of each other, or you will collapse. Also, a minimum amount of physical contact is necessary for you to be able to go through a day of work.”<br/>“This is insane, wait, waitwaitwait. What do you mean by physical contact?”<br/>“Well the best thing would be to have a sexual contact.”<br/>McCoy and Spock looked at each other with horrified eyes – for the first time they agreed on something, this was not going to happen. No. Absolutely not.<br/>“If this is not acceptable, you must find another solution. Sleep in the same bed, or hold hands.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vidhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidhi/gifts).



“Spock, just stop it. Dammit man, just because Jim is not here for another two hours that doesn’t mean you can treat people like this! Why the hell did you release her of duty?”

Spock took McCoy’s arm and promptly dragged him in the ready room.

“You may not raise your voice at me while on the Bridge!”

“I _may_ not? You have some nerve, Mister Spock! Well let me tell you this, I am not intimidated by your Vulcan glare! Nor by the fact that you are in command. Now let me hear the answer to my question. WHY was Lieutenant Uhura relieved of duty when she was already under emotional pressure?”

“She was not performing her duty due to the fact that she was emotionally unwell.”

“She was CRYING, you green-blooded computer! And why was she crying, please?

“She – “

“Because you broke up with her!”

“Doctor, why are you issuing questions if you are going to respond to them yourself? Perhaps you should return to Sickbay and have monologues. It would be far more efficient.”

McCoy’s face turned red with fury.

“The only reason preventing me from hitting you is your rank.”

“Doctor, I think you can no longer – “

“Don’t. Even. Dare.”

Leonard McCoy’s fury was not something you wanted to experience every day, even if you were a Vulcan.

“If you are so concerned about Lieutenant Uhura’s emotional state, why do you waste time here instead of attending to her?”

“Because at this point, Commander, your own emotional state is far more dangerous to this crew than Uhura’s heartbreak is to herself.”

“Doctor, I do not have an _emotional state_. Please refrain from – “

“Pardon me, you are absolutely right. Being a robot, there is no way in hell you have an emotional state. Why did you have to play with that extraordinary woman and break her heart?”

“Doctor – “

“No, really now. Why?”

“My personal life is none of your business.”

“It is, if it impairs your judgment!”

“How dare you…”

But he had to stop mid-sentence as his communicator chimed on the level 1 frequency, which meant there was their Captain who was transmitting.

<Kirk to Spock, acknowledge>.”

“<Yes, Captain.>”

“<My shuttle arrives early. I have requested clearance from the Bridge but to no avail. Where are you?>”

Spock rushed to the Bridge and issued clearance for the Captain’s shuttle to dock in Shuttlebay II.

“<Is Doctor McCoy with you?>”

“<Affirmative.>”

“<…because I contacted Sickbay earlier and there was no response. So you are not on the Bridge and McCoy is not in Sickbay, I presume there is a reasonable explanation?>”

They stared at each other, guilt and anger flowing freely between them.

“<We were in a conference in your ready room.>”

“<Oh?>” – Jim seemed interested. “<I am looking forward to listen to the computer recording. Kirk out.>”

“Now you’ve done it.”

“I have done what, Doctor?”

“Nevermind.”

 

McCoy took his medkit and went to greet the Captain in the Shuttlebay.

He got quite a glare from his best friend, but he ignored it and continued to scan him, according to the procedures.

“I hope, for your and Spock’s own good, that you have not been fighting again. I will listen to all logs.”

“Jesus, Kirk, stop it already. Yes, we were fighting. We are always fighting, We are not compatible.”

“Bones. You don’t HAVE to be compatible with Spock. You ain’t marrying him, man! All I am asking is that you grant him a minimum of respect! You challenge each word he says! He is my First Officer, damn it!”

“He does the same!”

“Really now! You are provoking him deliberately. He is a Vulcan! Those are not provocative people. They are the masters of diplomacy!”

“Sure, Jim. Just watch when we return to the Bridge.”

“I will be all ears.”

 They returned to the Bridge. Spock stood up and offered him the Chair.

“Welcome back, Captain.”

“Thank you, Mr. Spock. Report?”

“We are on route to Dakala as ordered by Starfleet. We shall pass through an uncharted nebula. I recommend precautions.”

“Noted.”

Kirk sat on the Commanding Chair, McCoy took his usual place behind him.

Spock went towards his station.

“So you can also be silent”, he said to McCoy on a low voice.

“What?”

“Perhaps you should have your hearing checked.”

“Oh, you are a Doctor now, Mr. Spock?

Kirk stood up and approached them, his eyes narrowed.

“Both of you in my office. Now.”

They followed Kirk, but on their way there, Spock glared at McCoy:

“To quote you, now you’ve **really** done it.”

“Who started??”

Kirk closed the door and looked at them:

“You will stop this nonsense right now. Both of you are on report for unprofessional behavior.”

“Captain – “

“Jim hold on – “

“Silence, both of you! This has gone too far. You are Starfleet Officers! Ever since the beginning of this mission, all you do is fight. It has affected your work, your ability to function as a team, your judgment! I can understand a choleric behavior in a human, but you, Spock? You are **Vulcan**! And I believe I have just observed a deliberate act of provocation from you towards McCoy.”

“I was merely attempting to ascertain…”

“You were trying to get a **reaction** out of him! If I didn’t know better, I would actually believe you are in love with each other.”

Embarrassment in all forms and colors overwhelmed the two men in such a manner that none of them was able to articulate a word.

“You will both apologize to each other.”

Both of the looked as if they had been sentenced to death and they had to speak their final words.

 “Doctor McCoy, you start. Apologize to Commander Spock.”

“What for? He sta-“

“Now, Bones”, Jim said dangerously.

“Fine, wow. My apologies, Commander.”

“Please receive mine as well, Doctor.”

“Now let me see you shake hands!”

“NO” – the two men responded in unison, Spock because he was dreading physical contact, and McCoy because he didn’t even want to think about touching Spock.

“NOW”, Jim thundered.

The two reluctantly shook hands, horror and disgust clearly written on both their faces.

“Commander Spock, since you are in charge with the crew schedule, you will modify it accordingly so that your shifts do not ever overlap with Doctor McCoy’s for at least one month.”

“Captain if I may – “

“You may not. Dismissed, both of you.”

They could not remember when was the last time they saw Jim Kirk so angry.

 

Later that evening, after the shift, Jim went to have a drink and a game of chess in the Recreation Room. He found Spock on one of the couches, staring at a padd. That man never stopped working.

“Mr. Spock! Good evening.”

“Captain”, Spock replied coldly.

“Let’s play a game.”

“Of chess?”

“Of… chess, of course, what else? Unless you’ve given Poker a second thought.”

“I have not.”

“Thought so.”

Spock came closer to the chessboard and started arranging the pieces. They started playing, Spock was overly silent.

“You are upset”, Jim noticed.

“Yes, Captain, I am.”

“I did not put you on report. And I did not put him either.”

Spock raised his head from the board:

“Indeed?”

“Yes. I would not do that to my best friends. I just wish you would overcome your differences and… well, get over them.”

“That is, unfortunately, not possible, Captain.”

“Why?”

“We are too different. We are – how should I say, like two antigrav units. Rejecting each other completely.”

“I thought there are no such things as incompatible beings. Isn’t that illogical, Mr. Spock?”

“Yes. It is. It must be because I am half human.”

“The other half is made of concrete”, McCoy said, who had arrived unnoticed and had heard a part of their conversation.

Spock turned towards him and gave him a look that would freeze anybody’s blood.

“Don’t start…” – Jim pleaded.

“Start what, Captain? HE started.” – Spock stated.

“Oh no, oh no”, Jim said, effectively pulling his own hair.

“So much for your Vulcan control. You go crazy when you see me entering the room. I must really piss you off.”

“Doctor”, Spock said warningly.

“Ok, Jim, calm down”, Jim told to himself. “You are not on duty, let them break their own necks. Toddlers. Two toddlers having tantrums.”

Spock stood up and casually started walking towards McCoy who started walking backwards.

“I would suggest”, Spock said, “that we avoid being in the same room. At least this way we could… exist.”

“Fine.”

“Wow, they agreed on something”, Jim continued to talk by himself. “They must be really sick.”

“I shall see that our shifts do not overlap.”

“Good, do so. Also, I shall assign you a new doctor.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

“Good!” – Jim snapped. Are you done? Now may I PLEASE have a quiet evening?”

“You may” – both of them told Jim.

“Thanks? Spock, let’s move our chess game to my quarters.”

“Very well, Captain.”

Spock enjoyed spending time with Jim, who was thrilled by the perspective. Perhaps, just perhaps, Spock would finally understand that he wanted more than friendship… that is, if he and Bones did not end killing each other eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got lots of readings for the First Chapter! thank you very much, my beloved readers and fans, for reading and wonderful Facebook messages. I am glad was able to create such powerful addictions! Vidhi brings me luck!  
> Next Chapter, when we hit 400 reads.

“We are on orbit around Dakala, gentlemen”, Jim explained. “I have sent the mission description to all your padds. Our goal is to collect at least 50 ounces of this plant, _Cyeanorheea alexis_. It is needed for a vaccine that is vital for the entire population of Velara III. Doctor McCoy has the entire synthesizing process ready to begin, so all we need is the plant. Now the planet is reported uninhabited, but there are heavy turbulences and we are unable to beam down. We will have to take a shuttle.”

“The problem about this plant”, McCoy added, is that it can be easily mistaken with _Cyeanorheea mystis_ which is extremely poisonous. Whoever goes down must be extremely cautious. The poisonous specimen kills upon touch. The venom spreads through the skin and in a matter of seconds – “

“Your point, Doctor?” – Spock said, losing his patience.

“I was actually stating my point, if I may speak and not be interrupted every – “

“Enough,” Jim snapped. He’d had enough of these two. Now they’ve started fighting in front of the crew? “You will go with Mr. Spock down the planet to collect the _Cyeanorheea alexis._ ”

“What?!” Spock and McCoy asked in unison.

“Do you need to have your hearing checked, gentlemen? You surely are a good pilot, are you not, Mr. Spock?”

“Affirmative.”

“Then that’s it. McCoy is the only one who can make sure we get the correct plant, so I suggest you go get ready. And, gentlemen – work out your problems during the trip.”

“Jim – “ McCoy said.

“Don’t even try. Go get your things ready. Commander Spock will meet you in Shuttlebay 2.”

“Fine”.

As soon as McCoy left, it was Spock’s turn to approach Jim.

“No.” – Jim said abruptly, before Spock could say something.

“I thought… that after last night – “

“No! Shuttlebay. Now. You can revenge tonight.”

“Very well, I will,” Spock agreed with a dangerous glare and went to Shuttlebay, not before casually brushing Jim’s fingers.

 

Spock started the engines and waited for Leonard McCoy to arrive. That person was ALWAYS late.

McCoy finally came to the shuttle with three large boxes of tools. He did not move even an inch to help him, just watching the Doctor as he secured them professionally in the back of the shuttle.

“Start engines if you want. I’ll sit here in the back with my boxes. Don’t wanna disturb you and stuff.”

“That is wise.”

Spock started the engines and they left the shuttlebay, heading towards the planet’s atmosphere.

“Put your seat-belt on, Commander”, McCoy told him from the back.

Spock ignored him.

“Oh good, I’m talking by myself.”

“I hope you are enjoying your own company.”

“I am, it is nice to have someone intelligent to talk to. Now put your damn seat-belt on.”

“I do not need a seat-belt, Doctor, I can very well keep my balance, and please do not start reciting _health and safety_ protocols.”

“I’ll just add ‘stubborn’ and ‘infatuated’ on your list of qualities.”             

For a while none of them said anything, but as they were entering the atmosphere – turbulences started shaking their shuttle.

“Spock put your damn seat-belt, man!”

“What is the matter, Doctor, are you getting space sick?”

“Yeah.”

McCoy removed his own seat-belt and went to the front in order to compel that stubborn Vulcan to follow the damn health and safety protocols and if necessary to force him to do so.

Spock tried to avoid an asteroid and maneuvered the shuttle _hard to port_ , but another one hit them frontally and their shuttle went spinning through the charged atmosphere.

MCCoy rushed and wrapped his arms around Spock - to prevent him from getting hurt, stupid hobgoblin and his stubbornness! 

His head started hurting - badly. Badly.

He closed his eyes for just a small second.

The cabin depressurized when the front window cracked and Spock was effectively pulled out of his chair and thrown against one of the walls, with one of the supply boxes hitting his left leg. The bone broke with a terrible noise and the sharp pain made him collapse in McCoy’s arms.

“We will not survive, Doctor.”

McCoy helped him lay down on the floor as various other asteroids were hitting them and making the shuttle spin away.

He touched his broken leg lightly, just to see how bad it was.

“You have an open fracture, Spock.”

“I am aware.”

“We need to land.”

“Doctor, I cannot pilot – “

“Me neither.”

McCoy just held him tight in his arms, waiting for the final blow to their shuttle, the one that will finish them.

“Do you not have any piloting knowledge at all?” – Spock asked.

“No. I’m sorry, Spock. I’m really sorry. For everything.”

Spock grabbed a fistful of his hair and placed his fingers on McCoy’s face, connecting a Vulcan _mind-meld_ and plunging abruptly into his mind; without wasting another second, he started transmitting piloting and navigation instructions.

McCoy’s eyes widened in shock and surprise.

“Yes,” he said. “Continue, continue! I can do this.”

Equally shocked at their rare mental compatibility and at the easiness with which the Doctor’s brain was receiving the information, he continued to transmit. His fingers were still on his face when lightning hit the shuttle and electricity spread through the consoles, the walls, the hard floor and their bodies. It was a mild shock, painful but not deadly.

Spock removed his hand from the Doctor’s face.

“Are you hurt, Doctor?”

“No idea. Let me try and land this thing. Don’t move, okay? You are badly wounded.”

“Yes, Doctor” – he said on a weary tone.

McCoy sat at the navigation console and restarted thrusters, adjusting the velocity and making an abrupt fly-in through the atmosphere, as if he had done only that all his life.

“I think there are crosswinds, what do I do now? Spock? Spock?? You can’t go into shock right now, Spock! Dammit.”

Against his own instincts, he remained at the helm, aware that if he stood up and went to help him, their survival chances would be close to zero.

He searched through his own mind, crammed with information from Spock. Landing through crosswinds. Procedures. _Crosswind landing_. Drift correction using _crab technique_. Right. This is not working. We are going to crash into the wall of that mountain.

“Wind velocity?”, Spock asked.

“117.4 km/h”

“Attempt a _sideslip landing_. It is the only solution.”

“Okay.”

McCoy thought of the word _sideslip_ and the navigation technique arose in his mind. The proper use of _aileron and opposite rudder_. Lowering the shuttle on one side and applying enough opposite rudder so that the shuttle does not overturn. Maintain air speed through thrusters. Landing. Landing!!

“Spock. Spock. Spock.”

“Yes”, he whispered.

“We’ve landed. You did it!”

“I think it is you who did it…”

“Yeah well, we both did it. Let me take a look at you.”

He professionally touched Spock’s body in all vital areas to make sure no other bones were broken.

“You’ve lost some blood due to the fracture. I won’t reset the bone here. It is too dangerous. I’ll give you a hypo for the pain right now, okay?”

“Very well.”

“How are you feeling, besides the leg?”

“Dizzy. Nauseous. That electrical surge…”

“Yeah, I know, me too. We are lucky to still be alive.”

“Let us not be hasty about praising our luck, Doctor. We still have to take off. How is our shuttle?”

“I have no idea. How do I check?”

“Hull integrity first. Are there any visible breaches?”

McCoy looked around.

“No, just the viewer is cracked.”

“We can recrystallize it. Start a diagnostic and read me the information.”

“How do I start a diagnostic?”

“Doctor, you really need to stop skipping navigation classes.”

“Hey I’m a doctor, not a pilot, dammit!”

“Now you are both. Come here.”

McCoy sat near him, cross-legged.

“You gonna do that Voodoo Vulcan thing again?”

“Do you have a more logical proposal?”

“No, I mean, no. Not really, no. At least add takeoff procedures in this package. And don’t go into shock afterwards.”

“I will try. I am really cold.”

“Come on, let’s get on with it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have a positive effect upon me,” Spock said unhappily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update - at 600 hits.

Spock started another _meld_ and sent subsequent information regarding diagnostic, repairs and take off in difficult conditions. He left his hand fall after a few moments, he had almost no energy.

McCoy pressed two more hyposprays against his neck and wrapped him in a thermal blanket.

“Will go get those plants, ok? Don’t do anything crazy.”

“Like what…”

“Like dying.”

“Will do my best.”

McCoy opened the shuttle door, the wind was strong but not as much as in the upper atmosphere. There was an entire field of _Cyeanorheea alexis_ a few feet away and he went to pick them up. He started feeling increasingly sick as he was collecting the plants. He thought that perhaps the odor of the flowers was making him dizzy.

“Dammit”, he told to himself. I should put on a mask.”

He returned to the shuttle and took a mask from his med-kit, then went to see how Spock was doing.

“Watcha’ doin’?”

“Not well. But better now that you’re here.”

“Ain’t that a cute thing to say.  Listen, you are going into cyclical shocks. You need to stay awake. How about we talk through the communicators while I pick the damn plants?”

“Good idea. What shall we talk about?”

“We could fight”, McCoy suggested. “It’s been 3 hours since our last fight. I am getting withdrawal symptoms.”

“Doctor, our survival is still unlikely. I would rather not fight in the last hours of our lives.”

“Okay. I will describe you your leg surgery, and pay attention, I’m gonna ask you questions!”

“Very well.”

McCoy put on his mask and went back to the nearby field.

“So, first, I’m gonna get you to the OR and start _30 ccs of xyloxyrase_ to put you under. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Then, I will clean the injured area with a _hydroxyl solution_ , and will initiate the _sterile field_. Then I will attempt reduction of the broken bone. Got all that?”

“Yes…”

“Then, after the reduction, I will…”

“I am going to lose consciousness.”

“Be right there! Talk to me meanwhile dammit!”

McCoy rushed back to the shuttle.

“You have a positive effect upon me,” Spock said unhappily.

“Yeah, you look thrilled. So you went **into** shock and now you went **out of** shock. Is this normal?”

“You are the doctor, Doctor.”

“Well you are Vulcan. I thought perhaps it was a Vulcan thing.”

“It is not common to Vulcans to go into shock every 2 minutes.”

“You’re fine now, yes?”

“Define <fine>.”

“LORD, PLEASE help me”, Leonard pleaded looking upwards.

“Whom are you talking to?”

“Never mind. Stay here.”

Leonard returned to the field, carrying his tricorder with him and monitoring Spock’s readings. As he was moving away from him, the Vulcan’s life signs were more and more fable, as if life was draining out of him.

He quickly picked the necessary plants and returned to the shuttle where he spent a full half an hour trying to revive him. His skin was cold and since they did not have any more blankets he just took the Vulcan in his arms, holding him tight.

Spock opened his eyes.

“Stop spinning”, he ordered.

“We are not spinning, you idiot.”

“Oh, Leonard McCoy.”

“Himself.”

“What happened?”

“Not this again. We crashed and…”

“I mean with myself, Doctor… did I lose consciousness again?”

“Yes, for the 4th time.”

“We should return to the Enterprise, I am losing a lot of blood.”

“Yes, you are, Doctor Spock,” McCoy said exasperatedly, “but I need to run the diagnostics and repair the viewer and take off, and whenever I let you out of my hands, you promptly go into shock.”

“If you are suggesting that your physical presence is beneficial to my health, Doctor, you are mistaken.”

“Fine”, McCoy said, and he left Spock on the floor and went to fix the viewer.

Five minutes later, when he returned, he found Spock struggling to breathe.

“Omaygad what are you doing, what’s happening?” – he promptly knelt near him and took him in his arms, supporting him against his chest.

Spock started breathing better.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m not letting you go for one second.”

“This is – illogical – if you don’t take off, we will die here.”

“Come on. I am taking you to navigation.”

“You can’t lift me, I am too heavy for you.”

“You can say that again!” – McCoy said, struggling to drag him to the nacelle. How many kilograms do you have anyways?”

“140.”

“What, you don’t even look 80!”

“It is the density –“

“Right. The density.”

McCoy placed him carefully on the piloting chair, and put one of the boxes with samples under his broken leg. He kept the tricorder where he could see it, so that he could monitor Spock’s condition at all times. He constantly lost consciousness. His pulse was erratic and he kept going in and out of shock.

“Spock?”

“Mmm” – he whispered, barely alive.

“I must take off. Can you guide me a little? We have strong winds again. Just a few words, so that I can extract the necessary info.”

“Take off… roll”

“ _Take off roll_? Is that it?” – McCoy wrapped his arms around his neck which seemed to make Spock feel a bit better.

“Take off roll, keep the _aileron control_ into the wind.”

McCoy closed his eyes as his own brain was processing and restructuring the information.

“Aileron control into the wind. Right. I can do that. I think.”

“I am positive you can, Doctor.”

“Don’t encourage me, Spock, it makes me very uncomfortable.”

“Then get us both killed and let’s move on.”

“Okay. That is somehow better.”

McCoy started the engines and tried to hold sufficient aileron into the wind, not only to prevent the shuttle from leaning on one side, but also to prevent drift.

“Doing good,” Spock said, keeping a hand casually on his right arm.

“This is difficult! What do you know.”

It felt like a nightmare - no, it WAS a nightmare.

“Adjust pitch angle 34 degrees.”

“Pitch angle pitch angle pitch – okay done it. Good, we’re lifting.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You look like a man who could take a little pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to torment you, but next Chapter comes at 800 hits.  
> You can yell at me on Facebook:  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/AnJoan-Grey/1396337104020854

“Sig – nal – Enter-pri-se as soon as we – are – in range – “

“Of course, you idiot, get some rest already.”

“Charming manners… as usual…”

“Yeah well, wait until you see how fabulous I am in the OR.”

“Of that, I am sure.”

“Enterprise, emergency beam up directly to Sickbay, Commander Spock is severely injured. Have my team prepare Operating Room 1, full crash unit present and 3 units of Mn00h Vulcan blood. I will now switch on the automated pilot, recover shuttle via tractor beam.”

Jim took a deep breath.

Was that McCoy?

Did he just – say all that?

And wait, Spock – was hurt???

“You heard the man”, he said, spreading instructions around and rushing to Sickbay.

Spock was already on the biobed and McCoy was carefully cutting off his uniform to assess the preliminary damage before starting the surgery.

“How bad is it? What the hell happened?”

“It’s gonna take a while to explain. Basically we crashed. His tibia is broken in three places, an open fracture. I will go into surgery now.”

Jim took Spock’s hand into his to offer a bit of comfort.

“You will be fine…”

The controls above the biobed lit up signaling imminent shock, so McCoy did not waste another second and rushed him to the OR.

He started the procedures that he had previously advised Spock of.

As soon as his condition was stable and he once again opened his eyes, McCoy gently rolled him on one side to initiate the anesthesia on the lower part of Spock’s body.

“I’m not going to put you completely _under_ , because your vitals are way off. Just stay with me and we’ll talk, okay?”

“Very well.”

“Do you remember the surgery stages I was talking about down on the planet?”

“Vividly.”

“Well, now I am starting the sterile field. Don’t you worry. You will be fine in a few hours and you can return to your Jim.”

“ ** _My_** Jim?”

“Well yeah, he’s right outside, worried sick. Aren’t you guys together?”

“Well… I guess we are.”

“You don’t sound really convincing.”

“He does not want to _bond_ …”

“Huh. You proposed a Vulcan _bond_?”

Spock remained silent for a while.

“I did.”

“And the idiot refused??”

“He did. Why are we discussing this, anyways, Doctor? It is hardly the place for confessions…”

“Because,” – McCoy said, and he snapped the first portion of broken bone back into position. It was painful despite the anesthesia and Spock nearly lost consciousness under the impact of sudden pain.

“If you wish to kill me, Doctor, you are succeeding.”

“Don’t be such an infant. One more to go. But not right now.”

“Perhaps you could tell me when, so that I could prepare.”

“The thing with broken bones, Mr. Spock, is not to tell the patient when you attempt the reduction, you know?”

“Oh, ‘surprise pain’? Distracting the patient’s attention?”

“Myeah. ‘Sides you look like a man who could take a little pain. After all, you’ve been rejected by Jim Kirk.”

“And you have an ample expertise upon the problem?”

“Maybe I do.”

Spock’s eyes widened in surprise.”

“You mean…”

McCoy snapped the second bone fragment back into position.

“There, there, there, there, I’m done, I’m done, no more pain, I promise, I promise.”

Spock closed his eyes, he needed to rest.

McCoy went smoothly through the regeneration procedures and closed the surgery with the suture laser. He then took Spock to ICU and collapsed on a chair near him.

“That went well…” – he said to a speechless Spock.

He took a few more readings and decided that the surgery had been a success.

He stood up.

“I need to rest”, he told Spock – as if he cared –"if there’s anything you need, call M’Benga."

No answer.

Perhaps that ‘Jim Kirk’ confession had been a bit too much for the Vulcan to digest.

Anyways, no. Not Jim Kirk. Jim Kirk was fun and delicious, but Jim Kirk did not want _relationships_. He knew that oh so well.

He went towards the door, and all of a sudden he was hit by a nausea so violent, that he collapsed on the floor. Several nurses rushed to help him together with his assistant M’Benga. They took a few readings but Leonard McCoy was suffocating, he could not take a single breath, this was not going so well – he thought before everything started to darken. There was an empty biobed right near Spock and they quickly put him there.

He managed to take a few breaths and reality started to recompose.

Spock had turned to one side and was looking at the resuscitation procedures.

“What happened to Doctor McCoy?”

“We don’t know yet, Commander.”

“He had complained of dizziness and nausea down on the planet. Perhaps he hit his head during our descent.”

McCoy’s condition was stable now.

“Let’s perform a cerebral scan”, M’Benga said.

They pushed McCoy’s bed towards the imagistic room, but they did not advance more than 15 meters and his condition worsened again.

“I hate this,” M’Benga said and climbed over McCoy to start classical CPR.

“Push his biobed back here”, Spock said.

“Not now, Commander”, a nurse told him.

But Spock’s condition also deteriorated quickly and they were simply overwhelmed. Different symptoms, two officers in critical condition at the same time, dammit, McCoy, breathe, you idiot, I don’t have four hands, M’Benga protested as he was counting the cardiac massage compressions.

“I’m losing him” – M’Benga panicked. “Push the biobed back to its place and start life support. How is Spock?”

“Not good, not good!”

McCoy’s biobed was pushed back to the wall, near Spock’s, and M’Benga started hooking up life support, when he started breathing normally.

“Huh…” M’Benga muttered.

He turned his head to the right, towards Spock, who was being resuscitated by the secondary team and who also seemed to be better.

“What the hell is going on here?” – M’Benga asked matter-of-factly.

“What are you doing on top of me, M’Benga?” – McCoy wanted to know.

“I, uh, was resuscitating you, you idiot.”

“Thanks? Now will you please get down?”

M’Benga jumped down, taking careful readings of both the officers under his care.

“Why the hell I’m connected to life support? M’Benga?”

“Because you crashed and stopped breathing, that’s… sort of… why.”

“Give me those readings!” – he demanded angrily and he was passed a medical padd.

“Cardiac arrest, really? ME? Cardiac arrest? And you performed CPR? What the hell’s wrong?”

“That’s, um… what I was attempting to ascertain when you decided to come back to life as if nothing happened…”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait. M’Benga, you are not making sense. What was I doing when I collapsed?”

“You were walking away from Spock.”

“Yeah I remember, I was heading to my quarters.”

“…and… this is gonna sound wild…”

“Yeah, it’s a wild day, go on…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - as usual, after 200 hits (meaning, at 1000 hits).

“Well, you did get better when we pushed your biobed back near Mr. Spock. And he also got better.”

“What do you mean _he also got better_??? What is wrong with Spock, he was fine when – hey, move aside – “

“He also crashed, about the same time as you.”

McCoy got out of the bed, disconnected all the sensors off his chest and went to check on Spock.

M’Benga was observing carefully.

“Computer, start video recording”, he asked.

Spock had opened his eyes and he was looking at McCoy. He seemed exhausted and unable to speak.

“Nurse, assemble two full crash teams” – M’Benga ordered.

He was going to test his theory.

“Doctor McCoy”, he then said.

“What, M’Benga, I’m busy.”

“I need to show you Mr. Spock’s readings immediately”, he lied.

“Give them to me on a padd.”

“No, they are in my desk, let’s go there.”

“Be right there.”

McCoy turned away from Spock and followed M’Benga, only to collapse to the floor a few meters away. M’Benga did not even have to turn towards Spock, to know that he had also gone into shock for the 10th time.

“Start working”, he ordered the two teams that were standing by. “Push their biobeds close together and their hands in contact. Perform CPR only until they start breathing. Computer, confirm video recording.”

“Confirmed.”

The two teams followed M’Benga’s instructions.

He had read about a similar case that occurred a few years ago. He went to the database and started researching. Yes, here it was. _A Clinical Case of Symbiosis_ by AnJoan Grey, full report on the case of the author himself and Starfleet Officer Caryne Chavous, Terran woman. It had occurred after their shuttlecraft had been in a highly polarized turbulence. They could not be separated afterwards. He needed to contact this AnJoan Grey asap. Also he needed to explain this to Captain Kirk. Also – also –

It was going to be a long day.

He sighed and he took a look to his patients in Sickbay. McCoy and Spock were again stable, their biobeds were united and McCoy’s wrist had been carefully placed in Spock’s hand. They were exhausted and did not speak.

He started a call to this AnJoan Grey.

 

“<Greetings. I am Geoffrey M’Benga of the Federation Starship Enterprise.>”

“<Greetings.>” the Reman dignitary said.

“<I am contacting you to find out more information about the Symbiosis case that you have documented.>”

“<And may I know the reasons?>”

“<We may have a case. A very severe one.>”

The Reman’s eyes narrowed.

“<Send me full documentation right now.>”

“<Already sent via subspace. It should reach you in a few minutes.>”

“<Meanwhile tell me what happened.>”

“<Thing is, we do not know much. They were together on a mission on the planet Dakala, They had trouble landing and taking off and one of them returned with a broken tibia. Now the other one is our Chief Medical Officer. When they returned, they went immediately into surgery so I do not have a lot of information about what really happened.>”

“<Are they a couple?>”

“<What? No! They actually hate each other.>”

“<What races?”

“<A Terran male and a Vulcan male.>”

“<Both males, this makes matters more complicated.>”

“<And stubborn as mules, if you ask me. Anyways, I understand that it happened to you.>”

“<It did.>”

“<So what is the cure?>”

“<I stopped researching.>”

“<Wait, what? How did you solve the problem?>”

“<I did not.>”

He looked outside the viewer and a beautiful Terran woman, with long curly hair and blue eyes made her appearance.

“<The _problem_ is right here – I married her. >”

The woman waved at M’Benga cheerfully and disappeared outside the viewer.

“<Well, these two are not gonna get married. They are gonna kill each other – and half the ship in the process.>”

“<If one of them dies, the other will not survive.>”

“<So you are telling me there is nothing we can do.>”

“<There is MUCH we can do. Set a course to Remus, I will help.>”

M’Benga looked at Jim, who had been present for the entire discussion.

“I’ll go plot the course. Keep me posted.”

 

McCoy opened his eyes and wanted to jump out of the biobed, when he felt a firm hand around his wrist holding him back.

He turned and saw Spock, in the next biobed which had been united with his own, close in his personal space – and wait, why was he holding his hand?

He tried to break free from his grip.

“Will you let me – go already, you damn hobgoblin?”

“What are you trying to do, Doctor?”

“I am trying to get out of this damn bed!”

M’Benga and an entire team of nurses and assistants arrived quickly.

“Leonard, calm down.”

“Will someone start EXPLAINING already?”

“Leonard, yes, okay. I will explain. But it’s gonna take some… time…”

“Then you’d better begin.”

Geoffrey M’Benga took a deep breath and exposed the symbiosis theory with as many details as possible, giving Leonard padds with proof as he advanced through the story – all the data he collected, video recording, Spock’s readings, his own readings, comparisons.

McCoy found medical arguments every step of the way, until he ran out of anything he could think of.

“Anyways, there is a specialist in this ‘condition’, a Reman male, it happened to him too, we already made contact and we are on route to him now.”

“So is there a cure for this _disease_?”

“Please refrain from using the word _disease_ ”, Spock said firmly, he had been quiet until then.

McCoy sat up on the biobed, cross-legged. His head was hurting badly and it all seemed - surreal? Really, do such things even happen? Or was this just a really, really bad nightmare? In that case, why wasn't he waking up?

“Why are you so quiet anyways? You should be terrified.”

“I am.”

“That is all you have to say?”

“Yes. I have already examined all the data while you were sleeping. Everything is logically formulated and, unfortunately for me, it consistently adds up.”

“Unfortunately for me too. You should have gone with Jim on that stupid planet. It would have been so romantic already.”

“There is no need for sarcasm, Doctor.

McCoy turned towards him:

“Sarcasm? My God, man, do I look sarcastic to you?”

“You look angry.”

“How can you even keep that Vulcan calm in a situation like this?”

“I am a Vulcan, that is why.”

“You are stuck with me, you idiot! With me, of all people.”

“We are on our way to a _cure_ , so let us be – “

“Didn’t you say that this is not a _disease_??”

“While I did say that, Doctor, when I look at you, I get second thoughts.”

M’Benga wanted to smash his own head against a wall.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sleep – in the same – bed?” – McCoy said, wanting to die that instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how is everyone doing?  
> Next update at 1,200 hits.  
> You can yell at me on Facebook.

AnJoan Grey was not what you would have called 'a handsome person'. He was tall, thin, with large, sharp teeth that looked rather disturbing, with long talons (or were those – _nails?_ ) that were surely used to cut through things, and a translucent skin. He was accompanied by a beautiful Terran woman, who held his hand. A strange couple.

“Greetings”, Jim said, “I am James T. Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Captain. This is my Wife, Gleen Caryne Chavous.”

“Madam, welcome.”

“I need to see the two officers at once.”

“Please follow me, then. I must warn you, they are – I mean, one of them is not the nicest person in the world.”

“It is the rejection stage, it is normal.”

“No, I mean, he is always rather grumpy.”

Spock was reading a padd while keeping a firm grip of Leonard McCoy's wrist.

“Will you let me go, you robot???”

“I am trying to read here, be quiet.”

“Gentlemen!” – Jim said cheerfully, “May I introduce Mr. AnJoan Grey and his wife, Gleen Caryne Chavous. They are here to help with the _problem_.”

McCoy sat up cross-legged and Spock leaned against the wall, they both greeted their guests enthusiastically.

“So, where is the cure?” - McCoy asked impatiently.

“Before we get to that, I need to know what exactly happened.”

“The robot here will explain”, McCoy pointed towards Spock, and everyone frowned at his crass manners. “He has a timeline of events logically structured.”

AnJoan turned towards Spock.

“Sir, please convey all the details, no matter how insignificant.”

“Very well”, Spock said wearily, and for the next hour he narrated the whole line of events – how he had broken his leg during the flight, how they melded, how lightning stroke them, what they had done on the planet, every single navigation maneuver performed by Leonard McCoy and how the ship responded, what had the wind velocity been (was he perhaps exaggerating a bit with all those details? After all, he had been requested to convey all the details) and, most important, what happened upon their return.

AnJoan reviewed all their medical information one more time.

“This is only the second documented case in the entire medical history”, he explained.” Our situations are somehow similar. Me and Caryne were also struck by lightning on a Q-class planet, while in a shuttle. We were not… melding when this happened, but our bodies were in contact.”

“What exactly were you doing?” – McCoy wanted to know, although he had a pretty good idea of what they were doing.

“Well, she… um… was talking a lot, and I really wanted her to stop, and – “

“Sounds like someone I know”, Spock commented.

“Oh, shut up, hobgoblin”, McCoy yelled at him.

Spock closed his eyes in exasperation.

“Go on, Sir?”

“Well, I grabbed her by her hair and I was just explaining to her that she talked exceedingly much and disturbed me… and… all of a sudden, while she was trying to break free from me, we were hit by lightning. It took us much longer to realize that we must not be separated, and it was a true nightmare. She went into coma twice, I nearly chocked a few other times, until she figured everything out.”

“So **she** did.”

“Yes. She is one exceptional woman.”

Caryne Chavous just blushed adorably.

“You must know that there is a distance limit. You have to be within a 15 meters’ distance of each other, or you will collapse. Also, a minimum amount of physical contact is necessary for you to be able to go through a day of work.”

“This is insane, wait, waitwaitwait. What do you mean by physical contact?”

“Well the best thing would be to have a sexual contact.”

McCoy and Spock looked at each other with horrified eyes – for the first time they agreed on something, this was not going to happen. No. Absolutely not.

“If this is not acceptable, you must find another solution. Sleep in the same bed, or hold hands.”

“Sleep – in the same – bed?” – McCoy said, wanting to die that instant.

“Well, yes. You do realize that you will have to share quarters. Small ones, preferably. Make sure everything is within a 15 meters range.”

“Wait…..”

“I have brought you two bracelets”, AnJoan said. “They were of great help for me and Caryne at the beginning. They _beep_ when you are close to overstepping the space boundary and also when your energy is too low and immediate physical contact is required.”

Spock silently put his own bracelet on, to discover that it was already signaling a low level of energy.

“What about the **cure**? How do we reverse this??” – McCoy insisted.

“Well, I don’t know. Caryne and I – fell in love in the process… and we had already grown so accustomed to everything, that we did not feel the need for a cure. We have adapted our lives accordingly.”

“Well, the hobgoblin and I are not going to fall in love, so if you have any prior documentation about a possible cure, send it to me.”

“I have already brought all my preliminary research. Keep me informed about the progress. I must go now.”

“And what do you suggest we do?” – McCoy said, feeling completely helpless.

“Move in together and have some rest. You both look like you need it. Oh and… if you have partners… either of you… I suggest you inform them.”

Spock turned his head towards Jim, who looked away.

“Luckily enough”, Jim said, “both of them are single.”

And then he suddenly turned and left.

 

And then –

Spock felt his soul aching strongly. He knew he had just been abandoned. It was painful.

They had moved into McCoy’s quarters which were close to Sickbay, in case there was an emergency he had to attend to, or in case one of them felt sick.

The bracelets signaled extremely low energy level and they were both exhausted.

Spock took McCoy’s arm without much ceremony and took him to bed, laying down.

“Whoa now, easy, will you?”

“Just be silent, Doctor.”

“What?”

“We need to rest, so be quiet.”

“I’m talking in my sleep.”

“If you do, be certain I will nerve-pinch you.”

“You wouldn’t dare…”

“I would, and you know it perfectly well.”

“Fine, wow.”

McCoy closed his eyes. He could not believe that he was resting near the greenblooded hobgoblin, the only person on that ship that he could really, really not stand at all.

Spock kept his hand on McCoy’s arm, watching the icon on the minidisplay on their bracelets, flickering on red-green, as if **they** were some devices _charging_. He was exasperated, angry, upset, and other un-Vulcan things and he really, really wanted his life back. But it seemed as if he had been struck by more than lightning on that unfortunate mission: as humans put it, he had been struck by bad luck. He lost the only person he wanted to have in his life, James T. Kirk; he was stuck with the only other person he did not want to have in his life at all – Leonard McCoy. If life had any logic or meaning, he could see either of those qualities for now.

He was pleased to notice, however, that Leonard McCoy did not talk in his sleep. He also did not frown. And did not look grumpy. Perhaps he was having a beautiful dream. Why did humans wear masks?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It is my first time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update at 1,400 hits.

McCoy was sleeping with his arms around Spock and his head on his shoulder. Spock did not want to disturb him but he really needed to drink some water. He tried to unwrap the doctor from around himself, but McCoy just held him tighter.

“One more hour, Jim”, McCoy mumbled.

Spock’s soul twisted painfully, again. What exactly had been going on between James Kirk and Leonard McCoy and for how long? How many people had Jim been “playing” with (Spock included)? Why did it hurt so much and why was he complexly unable to shield that pain and chase it away?

He finally managed to break free from McCoy’s grip and went to shower and change clothes. The monitoring bracelets signaled 100 % energy level. Now he was planning to see how much time he could “function” without needing to touch McCoy. He could perceive an endless flow of chaotic emotions from the Doctor – as he was a touch telepath, he didn’t necessarily need to _meld_ in order to gather emotional information about someone. He needed to be free from that emotional distraction – he had enough problems of his own, so he sat down on his meditation mat to recollect himself and place strong shields against the _mess_ that was Leonard McCoy.

A mild wave of shame passed through him – did he just think of McCoy as a “mess”? He sure did. Since when had he become so judgmental? One thing was for sure – he could really use his father’s advice. He decided to put on a call to New Vulcan as soon as possible.

McCoy stretched and looked through the room with confused eyes.

“Oh, hey.”

“Good morning, Doctor.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Alive”, Spock said simply.

Leonard switched to his CMO mode and took a medical tricorder, scanning Spock and then himself.

“We’re fine. The only thing that looks bad is your leg. I should take a look at it. Come on the bed.”

“After I finish my meditation.”

“Now, Mr. Spock!”

“Doctor, will you give me some PEACE???”

He was right, McCoy thought. No one could have peace while he was around. He has never, absolutely never brought peace to anyone’s life.

He returned to the bed and lay down, gazing into the ceiling.

Spock came near him seconds later.

“I apologize, Doctor.”

“No, I… you are absolutely right.”

“I shouldn’t have – “

“Just – forget it. Here is my medical tricorder, scan your leg when you have time and show me the readings. Don’t want to bother you all the time.”

Both of them went silent and it was awkward, as if the air was made of concrete.

Spock opened the tricorder and scanned his leg, then he gave the device to McCoy.

The Doctor looked at them carefully.

“Everything looks fine, the two fragments have regenerated correctly.”

Spock carefully placed his hand on McCoy’s arm.

There was a feeling of wellness, of saturation, of intense _good_ whenever they touched. But McCoy fought against that good feeling and pulled his arm away.

“There is no need for you to test my emotional temperature!”

“Doctor, you are not well.”

“Of course I am not well, you infuriating hobgoblin! I’m living with you, how could I be well?”

“Doctor, I do not like this anymore than you do, but do we have to transform both our existences into a _living hell_ , or can we try to adapt, until a solution is found. I know you are not fond of me – the feeling is reciprocal, I assure you. But we could at least be civil to each other.”

Spock returned to his meditation mat.

“I apologize”, it was McCoy’s turn to say.

More silence.

“So how are we going to do this? How are going to exist? How are we going to work? We are tied together with a 15 meters long chain.”

“I was thinking” – Spock said, coming back near him – “that we could work alternative shifts.” You could stay with me on the Bridge when I am on duty, and afterwards, I will stay with you in Sickbay.”

“What about the Emergencies? And _Away_ teams?”

“Together.”

“I think I am getting claustrophobic. What about OR? I can’t risk collapsing in the middle of a surgery.”

“If you authorize, I can come in the operating room.”

“That would be strange.”

“I have a medical degree, Doctor, issued by the Vulcan University.”

“You do?? Wait, in standard medicine?”

“No, only in Vulcan medicine – _healing_ , as we call it.”

“Wow, I have always wanted to meet a healer! Wait, that would give you access to OR anytime, be it just to observe.”

“At times, I can even be of some help, especially in neurology.”

“How?”

“Well, the Vulcan meld can be used for various purposes, not only for _mind reading_ … it can be used, for example, to correct damaged neural pathways… after serious head injuries for example…”

“You mean instead of highly invasive brain surgery that requires half a room of machines and 3 neurosurgeons, you can do this using your – um… telepathic fingers?”

“Affirmative.”

“Wow, this is fantastic!!”

It was quite a sight to see Leonard McCoy so enthusiastic about something related to Spock.

“But hey, listen, can I study the process? I mean, if you meld with a patient can I observe?”

“I don’t see how you could observe, that would require you being inside his mind as well, and that is rather not possible, but you can take imagistic readings before and after, and sometimes even during.”

“Wow”, he said, laying on his back on the bed and contemplating the ceiling, as if there was a drawing of the nervous system on it.

He took a padd and went through his list of patients, to see if he had any neurological cases. He needed to try this right away, to see what was Spock capable of, in the field of medicine.  He already knew that the Vulcan was an exceptional First Officer and Science Officer but the domain of healing… Traditional Vulcan healing was a _taboo_ , it was the challenge of a lifetime to meet a healer and to get him to _talk_.

Spock felt somehow glad that they had found a domain where they could discuss without arguing and perhaps even learn something from one another.

“Doctor, I have a favor to ask.”

“What?” McCoy asked, his eyes glued to the padd.

“Jim has… um… well he…”

“He what?” – McCoy asked, placing the padd on the bed and turning on one side to look at Spock.

“He decided to end our relationship rather abruptly, and in not what I could describe _an elegant manner._ I would like to talk to him.”

“Well, if you suggest that I **leave** , I dunno how this is gonna…?”

“On the contrary, Doctor, I would like you to assist. After all, I understand that you’ve had your share of… Jim Kirk.”

“Yeah”, McCoy said bitterly, shifting his gaze downwards. “But why do you want me to assist? This is… dunno… personal.”

“Whatever he says, it is not going to be something _new_ or shocking for you, and it will surely help me cope with the situation easier.”

“What, have you never been _dumped_ before?”

“It is my first time.”

“Wow.”

“May I inquire, Doctor… as to how long did it last?”

“What, my entire fabulous relationship with Jim Kirk?”

“Yes. How long?”

“Two days…”

Spock went very still, as if contemplating an inner pain.

“What?” – McCoy asked.

“To quote you, Doctor… _wow_.”

“I know how that feels. So how long did you guys…?”

“Two days.”

They both took a deep breath.

“Well now! McCoy said getting out of the bed and heading towards the replicator. “Scotch?” – he asked Spock,

“Yes, please”, the Vulcan said on a bitter tone.

“Wow.” – it was the first time Spock was accepting a drink. “That must really hurt.”

“Indeed. And if I may, could we please not fight while he is here?”

“Absolutely. Yes. Yes. Let’s do that.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you said you loved me, you actually lied?  
> ***  
> And if I show you my dark side  
> Will you still hold me tonight?  
> And if I open my heart to you  
> And show you my weak side  
> What would you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Warning! Warning!  
> Angst!  
> Or that which happens when things go bad before getting awesome.
> 
> Update at hits 1,600.

Jim Kirk was expecting to see two people on the verge of killing each other, and maybe they were close to doing that in their newly built private world, but seen from the outside, they looked positively domestic. He didn’t know why they wanted to see him; he was sure it was something related to their special situation. It was a bit uncomfortable as both these men had been – well – on his _list_ of ‘people to have fun with’. But not too much. There was no level of discomfort he could not fix.

“So, what can I do for you, Bones, Spock?”

McCoy decided against talking for the moment, curious as to how the hobgoblin will conduct the discussion.

“Captain, there are several things we wish to inquire…”

“Oh, there is a **_we_**?” – Jim asked with obvious curiosity.

“Of course there is, as you are well aware, _we_ are living together, as a result of our special situation.”

“Of course, of course.”

“First of all, until a cure is found, which will undoubtedly happen very soon, Doctor McCoy and I must work alternative shifts. Please make sure that they do not overlap, so that he can stay with me on the Bridge and I can stay with him in Sickbay.”

“Sure, whatever. That’s it?”

“That is not _it_ , Captain. Can we be assured that all the available resources will be directed to finding a cure?”

“M’Benga and that Reman guy, AnJoan Grey, are working on things already. M’Benga said he just reviewed all the information he received from Remus and currently he is adapting the tests to your anatomy.”

Spock looked at McCoy who looked at Jim – who looked downwards.

“Alright then! I will be on the Bridge.” – Jim said quickly, as things tended to become slightly more uncomfortable.

“Last but not least, _Jim_ “ – Spock said, switching from his formal inquiries to personal issues with dexterity and coming closer to him – “May I ask why did you decide to terminate our relationship?”

“What relati-“

“Oh come on, Jim”, McCoy snapped. “He deserves better than the jerk that you are. Just talk it through. It’s not like I have any heart left, that you can break. So really, don’t mind me. I’m not even here.”

“Well, um… you know, Spock…” Jim started.

“I do not know, this is why I am asking you.”

“Well, I only wanted… I mean you were looking for something serious, a _relationship_ for God’s sake, Spock, I’m not ready for such a thing… and really… _monogamy_? It’s really not for me. I’m young, I jus’ wanna have fun, experiment… and so should you!”

“You do not plan to be faithful to your life partner?”

“I do not plan to _have_ a life partner! When you mentioned that _bonding_ thing, I completely freaked out.”

“So, what you are implying – is that when you said _you loved me_ , you actually lied?”

“Well – uh – this is… how should I – why are we discussing this with Bones present? This is kind of disturbing.”

“Where could he possibly go, Jim, we are _attached_ to each other, as Mr. Grey mentioned.”

“Yeah well, you could – we could – “

“You could answer my question, Jim, and that would be all, I think I deserve that much.”

“Go on, Jim” – McCoy encouraged him. “Just explain the _‘I love you and I can’t live without you and I must have you now’_ thing.”

Spock closed his eyes for a second – was Jim using the _same_ lines with everyone he tried to sleep with?

“Well, yes. Yes. I lied. There. Are you happy now?”

“ _Happy_ is the last thing I am, Captain”, Spock said on the coldest of tones. “But I appreciate your honesty. Thank you.”

“Well…then – uh, I’m sorry, okay?”

“Just – get out, Jim”, McCoy said, watching Spock turning towards the mini-window and trying to recompose himself.

“I hope, uh – this will not affect our professional relationship…” Jim tried.

“Out. Now!” McCoy snapped.

Jim Kirk decided it was safer to just leave for now. After all, what the hell was Spock expecting? How could they even be together while he was living with McCoy? It was true that this _symbiosis_ thing was not at all Spock’s fault, but still, what did he expect, a virtual relationship??

 

“Hey, you alight?”

“I am… far from alright, Doctor, thank you.”

“So, you are in love with that bastard, huh? Wanna spend the rest of your life with him?”

“Not anymore.”

“Wait, what? Can you turn _love_ **on** and **off** just like that?”

“I can certainly not, but I can see the illogicality of pursuing a relationship that would only bring me misery, and since I am in **enough misery** already, why should I add to it?”

“Wow, thanks.”

“I did not mean to –“

“Just drop it, okay?”

 

Spock returned to his meditation mat and McCoy returned to the couch, with one of his large anatomy treatises. He kept messy stacks of books everywhere – good thing that the hobgoblin did not have a lot of objects – wait, in fact he seemed to have no possessions at all, except a personal padd and the meditation matt. So he loved Jim Kirk. That was a painful experience, he knew that well. You never really got over Jim Kirk, unless something like a _tsunami_ came over you, and there were no such things. McCoy had his share of love-life _tsunami_. I mean, what else can happen after Jocelyn and after Jim Kirk?

And now, this. This _Spock_ thing. He was stuck with the only other person – in the whole world – he really did not want to **even be** **with** _in the same room_.

“Is the _energy_ level alright, Spock? I wanna go shave”, he said, picking up a shaving knife from a drawer.

Spock gave him a cautious look.

“The energy level is quite alright, Doctor, but may I inquire as to what are you doing with that knife?”

“I am going to shave.”

“Do you not use the dermal sonic device?”

“Nah. I’m old fashioned.”

McCoy went to the bathroom and decided it was high time he cleaned the place a bit. After all, whether he liked it or not, there was another person who was going to use this place as well. He took a paper towel and wiped the mirror, took a fistful of foam and spread it on his cheeks and neck, then he passed the sharp blade on his left cheek.

And now what? What was life going to be like? What was his practice going to be like, with the Vulcan never more than 15 meters away? How would he do autopsies, or complicated surgeries, or deliver babies… how will he go to a bar and get drunk or hit on some willing chick? How will he ever again have privacy?

He passed the shaving knife over the right cheek and cleaned the blade into the hot running water.

The blade was appealing: deadly sharp, shiny and merciless: a quick way out of this mess. The veins on the left hand were fragile and easy to cut and he knew very well how to make an irreparable damage. Why not. It was not as if he had something to look forward to. It was not as if life meant something or there was an _afterlife_. It was not as if Leonard McCoy meant something, anything at all, to anyone. He will end this nightmare.

He pressed the sharp blade to the sensitive skin of his wrist. This was _the final cut_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give a listen to this Masterpiece, it goes well with the Chapter:  
> Pink Floyd: The Final Cut  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvARL0Hzcoo


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s stop being idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update at 1,800.

Spock twisted his hand in a fraction of a second, making the blade fall down on the bathroom floor with a clear, but terrible sound – the sound of _death, failing_. Next, he pushed him against a wall and immobilized him with one hand firmly on his neck, while the other found the meld points on his face and their minds touched. In a desperate effort, he pulled Leonard McCoy out of the darkness that was creeping on him and he just embraced him from within, making sure he was not going to go anywhere, he was not going to get away from his grasp.

“Look at me, McCoy”, he ordered.

Leonard McCoy opened his eyes.

Spock broke the meld and looked at him with accusing eyes:

“Never – ever do something like this again.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

He wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck and cried, he just cried, and the Vulcan allowed him to let go of pain, of anger, of insecurity, of all the demons that had bitten from his soul and were threatening to drag him into darkness.

“Leonard.”

Hearing his first name, rarely spoken by anyone – McCoy jumped out of the troubled waters and turned red with embarrassment. He let Spock go, but the Vulcan grabbed him by his wrists, holding him in place.

“I apologize…”

“Leonard, are you familiar with the Hippocratic Oath?”

“Of course I am”, he sobbed, “I took it after I graduated from Med School.”

“Recite it to me.”

“Here? In the bathroom?”

“Here. Now. Proceed.”

“I… uh… swear to fulfill, to the best of my ability and judgment, this covenant: I will respect the hard-won scientific gains of those physicians in whose steps I walk, and gladly share such knowledge as is mine with those who are to follow. I will apply, for the benefit of the sick, all measures that are required, avoiding those twin traps of overtreatment and therapeutic nihilism. I will remember that there is art to medicine as well as science, and that warmth, sympathy, and understanding may outweigh the surgeon's knife or the chemist's drug. I will not be ashamed to say _I know not_ , nor will I fail to call in my colleagues when the skills of another are needed for a patient's recovery. I will respect the privacy of my patients, for their problems are not disclosed to me that the world may know. Most especially must I tread with care in matters of life and death.”

Leonard McCoy took a deep breath.

“Continue,” Spock commanded on a strict tone.

McCoy started to shiver, as realization dawned upon him.

“Continue, I said,” the Vulcan repeated, holding his wrists tighter and not caring if he was hurting him.

“If it is given me to save a life, all thanks. But it may also be within my power to take a life; this awesome responsibility must be faced with great humbleness and awareness of my own frailty. Above all, I must not play at God.”

He stopped, looking at Spock with weary eyes.

“I wish you cared about your life, Leonard. But if you do not, I will make you to! You are a Doctor, all life is sacred for you. I have seen you fighting desperate causes for the tiniest of beings! I have seen you bringing Jim Kirk back from _the dead_. Can you not show the tiniest respect towards your own life? And perhaps – towards mine as well?”

McCoy said nothing for a few moments.

“You would have died too.”

“Yes, I would have. And for what? For something that was even worth? Would our deaths have meant anything, for anyone? Will they have made the world _a better place_? As our Klingon friends say – if it is time for us to die, then let death serve a noble purpose.”

“Stop now. I got it. I will never do such a thing again.”

“I will have your word of honor!”

“I do not have much honor left, but if you want my word, you have it.”

Spock finally loosened his tight grip, took his hand and returned to the room where he pointed towards the couch.

After McCoy sat down, he went to the replicator and brought two glasses of scotch, giving one of them to the Doctor.

“Wow, Spock. That’s the second scotch in 48 hours. I have a negative effect upon you.”

“That – you do.”

“Thanks. You know what, Spock… let’s stop being idiots.”

Spock raised a brow at McCoy.

“I do not think of myself as an – “

“Oh, shut up. I meant, we are in this situation. Let’s really try and adapt. Everyone expects us to kill each other. Let’s not give them the satisfaction.”

“What are you saying, Doctor?”

“Let’s stop arguing and try to… well… to…”

“…yes?”

“…function.”

“I agree.”

“You do?? I mean, wow. We’ve never agreed on anything before. This feels weird.”

“I concur, it is highly unusual.”

“So what are you doing when you are on duty?”

“On duty? I am either at my station, Science 1, or in Science Laboratory.”

“So, when you’re on duty on the Bridge, I’m gonna have to stay there. Can you configure a console for me so that I can at least work on something?”

“Science Console 2 is generally not used. I think you could stay there. I will, in fact, assign it to you permanently.”

“Ok, cool.”

“Yes, it is generally cold on the Bridge, to my perpetual discomfort.”

“No, it’s an expre- y’know, _cool_ means it’s okay, it’s fine, it’s a _good_ thing that you’ve done.”

“Oh, I see. My knowledge of informal English is rather limited.”

“And wait a minute, how come you’ve never told me that you were cold? I’m the CMO of this bloody ship dammit.”

“I… do not think we’ve told each other _much_ ,” – Spock said with a nuance of regret in his voice.

“That much is true. So now you’re cold?”

“I am always cold on the Enterprise.”

“What temperature do you need to feel comfortable?”

“35 degrees Celsius.”

“Computer, what is the temperature of the ambient room?”

“20 degrees Celsius.”

“Increase temperature to 30 degrees Celsius.”

As the room heated progressively, McCoy removed his long sleeved shirt and put on a light blue short-sleeve one.

Spock gave him a surprised look.

“That is, probably, the nicest thing anyone on the Enterprise has ever done for me.”

“You’re welcome. And what about Science Lab? I will have to come with you there as well. I would be rather clingy.”

“I think we will both be… _clingy_ , so we should not worry about that. Our main concern should be that of not overstepping the 15 meters boundary. Fortunately, these devices warn us when we are 12.5 meters away and in the proximity of danger.”

McCoy stared at the bracelets for a while, drinking his scotch and thinking that it was slightly too early to start drinking, but hey, these were not normal circumstances.

“Leonard…”

“Hey, that sounds very nice.”

“What do you mean?”

“My name, it sounds nice.”

“Surely by now – in 34 years – you must have gotten used to the way it sounds.”

“Nobody really uses it, haven’t you noticed? I’m either Bones or Doctor, or You Idiot, or McCoy.”

“I will never understand the human custom of assigning nicknames.”

“That’s because you’re a greenblooded hobgoblin, that’s why.”

Spock nearly chocked with his drink, and it was perhaps the first time ever that someone saw him laughing.

“Omaygaaaaad”, McCoy exclaimed, so you can actually laugh…”

“Of course, but please do not tell anyone.”

“My lips are sealed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exceptional Leonard picture from Tumblr (kurbanwarriors account)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Perhaps we should not hold hands."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Your homework consists in identifying canon quotations.  
> 2\. Will update at 2000 Hits.   
> 3\. Leonard McCoy looks good in civil clothes, does he not?

They hadn’t returned to duty yet. Jim had been diplomatic enough to give them a few days to… well, to adapt. When they would be ready to return to duty, they should just say so.

Each night when they were going to bed, they would decide to keep the physical contact to minimum, so they would hold hands. But each morning they would wake up in each other’s arms, and they could not get over the embarrassing situation yet. McCoy would mutter an apology and rush to the bathroom.  That morning, Leonard woke up far from Spock, at the other side of the bed, with his head on a book.

“Wow, I must have been reading in my sleep.”

“Indeed you were”, Spock confirmed.

“At least I hope that the Chapter was not too boring for you.”

“It was fascinating.”

Leonard got out of the bed and went to shower and get dressed. He had given up the ‘dangerous shaving device’, to Spock’s relief.

“Leonard?”

“Myeah?”

“How about we go to the mess hall for breakfast this morning? And then to the Bridge?”

“With Jim and Scotty and all those… people?”

“They are our coworkers. We should not isolate each other. We need to get on with our lives.”

“Always so logical. Fine, let’s go.”

“I will announce the Captain”, he said, sending a short message by which he was attesting that Doctor McCoy and himself were returning to duty.

They emerged out of Leonard McCoy’s apartment and headed towards the mess hall.

It was quite an unusual image: Spock and Leonard McCoy walking close to one another, talking in a low voice, definitely not arguing and not throwing murderous looks at one another.

Jim Kirk fought back his own discomfort at the sight of them and invited them to sit down at their usual round table from the corner of the mess hall.

“Gentlemen! I am thrilled to see you walk among us once more. We were worried and were about to send a rescue party.”

“Very funny, Jim”, McCoy frowned at him. “What are you eating there?”

“Um, chocolate croissants, milk, chocolate crisp cookies, bacon, pancakes and bread and butter. And coffee.”

“Lord, have mercy on me.”

“And I am not giving you any.”

“I am actually relieved. I am not planning to die of a heart attack anytime soon. I will check your gym logs.”

“Okay, mom.”

McCoy just rolled his eyes.

Spock was delicately eating a piece of _kreyla_ bread.

“What’s that?” – McCoy wanted to know.

“It’s a Vulcan bread, made of _kreyla_ floor and various seeds. Do you want to try it?”

“Sure.”

Everybody went silent as McCoy took a piece of _kreyla_ and tasted it.

“Wow”, Nyota commented impertinently, “what’s next, you’re getting married?”

The glare that came from Spock was accompanied by a set of irreproducible words from McCoy.

“Well now! It took this _disease_ to make you two become friends, I’d say it’s quite a progress”, Jim said, trying to calm everybody down. “I for one, am happy for you two.”

“What the hell you are happy for, you crazy kid?” McCoy snapped.

“… I am grateful for the fact that you can stay in the same room without holding weapons pointed at each other. Believe me, it is a wonderful thing to see, whatever you’re doing in private.”

Spock and McCoy exchanged a guilty look. Jim did have a point there. They had been arguing for so long, that they almost forgot how to simply exist in the presence of _the other_.

“There is still the unresolved issue of away missions,” Jim told them. “Sometimes it may not be possible…”

“Captain”, Spock interrupted, and it was the first time – _since their breaking up_ – when he was addressing Jim. “I suggest you treat Doctor McCoy and myself as a _single life-form_ for now, until a solution is found. Separation would mean our deaths.”

“Yeah, yeah, alright, I keep forgetting that the situation is so serious.”

“Forgetting is something you should not do, Captain, especially in life and death situations.”

Jim’s face turned red.

McCoy took the medical tricorder out of his ever-present bag and scanned everyone at the table.

“Hmmmm…”

“What is it, Doctor?”

“Was it intuition or just a joke, Spock, I don’t know, but you did say something of great importance here. We don’t register as two life-forms anymore.”

Spock took the tricorder from his hand to look at the data and could say nothing more.

“Let’s not overdramatize, s’ gonna be alright… I think.” – Jim tried.  "Come on. Let’s go to the Bridge.”

They stood up and proceeded towards the turbolift; as they were passing on the long corridors of the Enterprise and Leonard McCoy was trying to grasp the fact that his life had completely merged with that of Spock, he felt Spock taking his hand. He did not reject the touch, because it felt good, organic; it felt as if he was stretching in bed in the morning and all his body was receiving a positive, wonderful state of well-being.

Jim thought that it looked weird. Other officers that were passing by turned their heads to watch the incredible scene. McCoy felt his cheeks burning.

“Perhaps we should not hold hands, Commander, it’s ridiculous.”

Spock let go of his hand immediately, but in the next moment, McCoy collapsed on the floor.

Jim panicked; Spock panicked; several other people on the hallway panicked.

Then, Spock knelt near him, took him in his arms and held him tight. Jim was about to announce a medical emergency but Spock signaled him there was no need. McCoy seemed to be better after a few moments:

“What the hell happened…”

“You wanted me not to hold your hand, so I released you, and this happened.”

“What the hell did we do all night?”

Jim did not want to hear what Spock and Bones had done all night. It was slightly too much information.

“Well you read, and I meditated, and the energy did not increase.”

“That was stupid,” McCoy complained, standing up and leaning against Spock’s arm without much fuss.

“I concur”, Spock concurred.

“Scary”, Jim decided. “So guys, um, do you want me to reassign shifts? So that you can go and… you know… charge?”

“No,” both of them said.

Jim sighed and he thought this was going to be one difficult day. Both these people were a handful when taken separately; together, they were like a quantum torpedo.

They arrived on the Bridge and ignored the funny looks they got, Nyota’s giggles, Chekov and Sulu’s apprehensive stares, other officers’ whispers.

Spock sat at his Science Station, and McCoy kept a hand on his shoulders until the energy increased enough so that they could ‘function’ without collapsing. He took a seat near Spock, at the Science Console 2, and started reviewing the medical information he had received from AnJoan Grey, because it was definitely imperative to find a cure as soon as possible.

Jim and Spock were performing sensor sweeps and talking in a low voice, everything seemed almost normal. Spock was particularly careful about the distance and he was grateful for that. Whenever the bracelets would flicker red and emit a warning sound, Spock would come closer to him. That Vulcan sense of precision finally seemed to pay off.

The _Alpha_ shift dragged away – both seemed exhausted by the end of it, and now they had 8 more hours to stay in Sickbay, as Leonard worked _Beta_.

“Lunch?” Jim suggested.

“Mmmmhm”, Spock said in a totally un-Vulcan way, and he took Leonard’s arm, pulling him up. The Doctor’s eyes were closing and he looked dead tired, but when he touched him, he seemed to feel better.

“Riiiiiiight,” Jim thought, and decided to lead the way towards the cafeteria. His two friends were a mess. It was not funny, after all. That stupid situation was not their fault. Perhaps he should be more helpful, he thought.

“Come on, guys, sit down, I’ll get you your food. Bones, what you wanna eat?”

“ _Wchhfg_ ”, he said.

Jim gave McCoy a confused look, and then turned towards Spock.

“Translation please?”

Spock shrugged, since he had no idea what _Wchhfg_ was, he wrapped one hand around Leonard’s shoulders, pulling him closer, then he turned his head towards himself and touched the meld points on the Doctor’s face for a few seconds.

“Oh”, he said. “He meant _Whatever_ , so I think you can bring him any type of nourishment.”

“That is actually cool,” Jim said enthusiastically, “you do realize I will bring him hamburgers and he will eat them??”

“Captain…”

“What. You don’t get any hamburgers, so stop complaining.”

Jim went to bring their food.

McCoy had leaned comfortably in Spock’s arms.

“How are you feeling, hobgoblin?” – he managed to articulate.

“I am – functioning, and I see that you yourself are getting better, given the fact that you revert to name-calling.”

“Sort of. Does the stupid energy increase, or what?”

“It does.”

It felt beyond awkward to be practically glued to Spock in a crowded cafeteria, but at that point he found he did not care much. It was embarrassing but at the same time it felt good, normal, or better said organic, and he thought that Spock’s arms were not the worst place in the world.

Jim brought a large quantity of food, including Vulcan salad, hot dogs, hamburgers for McCoy and numerous cookies.

“JIM!”

“Yes, Bones?

“What is all that?”

“That? Food! Here you go, one hamburger for you.”

McCoy rolled his eyes, he was too tired to argue.

Spock ate his salad silently, delicately picking the leaves with the fork, and keeping his left arm around Leonard. More ironic looks, some would say _Aaaaaaw_ , others would ask when did Spock become so _touch-friendly_ and Nyota actually joined them asking how was the _nice couple doing_.

“We are not a couple, dammit!” McCoy snapped.

“Sure, McCoy, whatever you say. So what’s it like, Spock?” – she asked him sarcastically.

“What is _what_ like, Lieutenant?”

“Being with McCoy.”

“What are you implying by _being with_?”

“Oh come on, stop playing games.”

Even Jim was horrified at such crass manners. He stood up and took her arm, rather abruptly.

“Why don’t you come with me, I must explain you some linguistic data…”

 

“This is difficult”, McCoy told Spock.

“I agree”, he said, and he seemed really unhappy.

“Come on. Let’s get ready for round two, Sickbay. That should be easier. My colleagues are nice people, not a bunch of assholes like the Bridge crew.”

“May I remind you, Doctor, that I am also a member of the Bridge crew.”

“And what, do I look like I think high of yourself?”

Spock had heard worse from McCoy but this time, for some reason, it hurt. He decided against arguing for the moment.

As they were entering Sickbay, they were greeted by an enthusiastic medical crew who came to offer their congratulations (and some of them, their condolences) for _getting married_.

“What is this nonsense??” McCoy snapped. “Has everyone gotten mad?? Completely mad??” I shall put all of you on report!”

Spock was completely overwhelmed by the situation, and mindlessly let go of Leonard’s arm.

Luckily, M’Benga still had some authority left, and he promptly kicked everyone out of there. He pushed the two unfortunate people to the couch.

“Come on, don’t be upset, it will pass. How are you guys feeling?” – and as he was asking that useless question, he started scanning them with a medical tricorder.

“You look exhausted, what have you been doing?”

“We were on duty. I mean, Spock was on duty. I stayed with him on the Bridge. Now he’s gonna stay with me in Sickbay.”

“Okay. Now remember, people, I am on your side. Whatever you need, just ask. I saw how this whole mess started. I know it’s difficult.”

Both men looked at him with gratitude.

“Thanks, M’Benga, you’re cool.” – McCoy stated.

“Now I know this is your first day on duty since the whole thing, and you need to get your Sickbay back, but since you are so tired both of you, why don’t you start with these reports, go through them, Leonard, see what I have been doing, then perhaps we can see the patients, and from tomorrow on you can get back to OR?”

“You thought of everything didn’t you?” – Leonard said with gratitude.

 

It wasn’t that bad in Sickbay. Spock was curious about Leonard McCoy’s work, which was sort of new and exhilarating, and also quite embarrassing, since McCoy hadn’t shown the slightest interest in Spock’s work. Oh well, perhaps he will fix that mistake tomorrow. He was ashamed to admit that while Spock seemed to understand most of the medical facts and activities in Sickbay, McCoy could hardly understand anything of his geological experiments and, even worse, of his computer programming. The computational syntaxes made no sense to McCoy whatsoever. Oh well, he thought perhaps he should take a look through them and through the artificial intelligence program that Spock was coordinating. After all, if he was _attached_ to a _robot_ (damn that greenblooded hobgoblin!) he should perhaps try and learn something about what he liked to do.

Getting back to the patients, even though he was closely followed by Spock, was a bliss for McCoy. He could work again! For real! Not just boring reports. He took time to talk to each of the sick people, encouraged them, supervised their treatment, made sure each of them got the best care possible.

Spock had never had the possibility to observe _Doctor_ McCoy at work for such an extended period of time. All the times he got injured in Away missions, he would be the first to leave Sickbay as soon as (or even before) his wounds were healed and he could stand and walk. He did not have any idea that his insolent and ruthless coworker was in fact so compassionate and loving towards all beings under his care.

There was, in fact, a lot they did not know about each other.

 

“You hungry?” McCoy asked at the end of the shift. “Or wanna go home?”

“Home.”

Strangely it sounded.

They went to their quarters; each of them took a short shower and changed clothes. McCoy replicated tea for both of them, fruit for Spock and cookies for himself. He lay on the bed; Spock joined him soon afterwards, with his plate of fruit.  He placed his hand on the Doctor’s hand.

“What a horrible day.”

“Indeed it was”, Spock agreed, as illogical as it was.

“It will take me a while to get used to this.”

Spock did not say anything; he was just enjoying the energy that was increasing and the state of wellbeing accompanying it. Life was very difficult, but in that particular moment he felt at peace. Leonard McCoy was eating cookies; they were not fighting and not even talking; it was good when they did not have to wear masks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today has been a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Will update at 2,200 hits.  
> 2\. Do your homework, find the hidden quote.  
> 3\. YES, I have Tumblr, but I do not really know how to use. Teachers are much appreciated.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anjoangrey

**05:00:** “Time is Oh’ Five Hundred Hours”, the Computer announced.

**05:00:01:** Spock opens his eyes. Leonard McCoy is sleeping on his chest. He looks at the bracelets. Energy saturation is at 100 %. He plays with the Doctor’s messy hair.

**05:01:** “The Alpha Shift will commence in 59 standard minutes.”

“Computer, discontinue announcements. Leonard, you must wake up.”

“Go away, Mom.”

“Leonard, I cannot go away, and I am not your Mother.”

“Okay,” he agreed, but did not move at all.

Spock rolled him down and got out of the bed.

**05:02:** Spock went to the bathroom, used the sonic shower, shaved, and combed his hair, then put on his uniform.

**05:13:** Leonard sleeps across the bed, like an octopus spreading its tentacles everywhere.

“Come on, Leonard.”

“Fine, wow.”

**05:20:** Leonard McCoy manages to get dressed and they go to the mess hall for breakfast. They casually brush fingers on their way, no reason for the Energy to drop if they can still touch.

**05:21:** “How’s my favourite couple!” – Jim exclaims.

“We are not, aaaaahhhhhhhh how this annoys me”, McCoy snaps and takes Jim’s basket of croissants.

“Dammit Bones! Give me my food back.”

“These hardly qualifies as _food_.”

“If they can be replicated, I will eat them.”

**05:43:** Jim and Leonard are still squabbling and sharing the croissants. Spock drinks his tea. It is a normal morning.

**05:55:** The trio goes to the Bridge.

“Keptin on ze Bridge”, announces a sleepy Chekov. Jim listens to the Gamma shift report and relieves Lt. Meirs, taking his place in the Command Chair. Spock goes to _Science Station 1_ and Leonard McCoy near him.

**06:00:** “Alpha shift commencing”, the Computer announces pleasantly.

Jim starts the day with a sensor sweep of the sector and sends the data to Spock to be interpreted. The Duty Roster looks busy: a meeting with the Ferengi ship _Valdor_ ; a survey of the Neutral Zone; a visit to New Vulcan to pick up new instruments for Spock’s laboratory. McCoy started re-re-re-reading all the data he had from the Reman AnJoan Grey regarding their _Symbiosis_ condition.

**09:34:** Ferengi incident is over. Spock stands up from his console and comes closer to McCoy, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning against the console. Leonard puts his hand over Spock’s, even though it is not necessary.

**10:10:** The energy has increased. They are doing fine. Jim watches them contentedly. He decides they should be referred to as _Spones_ , since they no longer are two separate beings. The idea is definitely amusing. He wonders what do these two (who are definitely **not** a couple, right) do in bed.

**10:23:** Survey of Neutral Zone commencing. Spock moves farther from Leonard McCoy, with obvious regret that makes various other Bridge officers (among which, Nyota Uhura and Pavel Chekhov, the masters of gossip) giggle. The Vulcan goes near Jim. They gaze at the consoles and at the view screen and they hope it is going to be a peaceful passing-by, with no Romulans asking questions.

**10:23:30:** Romulans are asking questions. What is the nature of your survey? What is the Enterprise doing here? What is the purpose of your visit? Why are you performing sensor sweeps? Do you have an authorization? Why are you launching probes?

Jim Kirk allowed Spock to guide the Romulan Commander to a set of neat logical deductions, which seemed to calm them down, but seriously delayed their visit to New Vulcan.

**12:12:** The Enterprise enters orbit of New Vulcan. Ambassador Sarek appears on the viewer and greets them ceremoniously, after which he inquires about the nature of their delay.

Spock seems agitated and he silently asks for Jim Kirk’s help who explains that the Romulans are those nasty species that need to understand every single detail of a mere survey which was not even on their side of the border, but well within Federation space. Ambassador Sarek does not like ships that are being late, even if on that ship resides his own son.

“Do me the honour of beaming down alone, Son, I wish to speak to you”, Ambassador Sarek asks, which makes Leonard McCoy turn pale.

“I will be accompanied by my Doctor, Leonard McCoy, Father”, Spock answers.

“Are you perhaps ill, my Son?”

“Ambassador!” Jim says, pleasantly, as things could evolve into a seriously embarrassing situation. “I am afraid no one can beam down for the moment, as we are already late for our next assignment which is on the edge on Klingon space. My most sincere apologies! We shall return in a few days and your Son will be able to beam down without any problems.”

He beams up the package and disconnects the call after the formal goodbyes.

“Thanks, Jim”, McCoy says, coming near him and Spock and taking Spock’s hand.

“Yeah, don’t mention it guys. I figured that Spock did not have the time to inform his Dad about all this _mess_. “

“Indeed, I have not. But Captain, I was not aware we were now heading towards the Klingon space…?”

“We’re not.”

“Oh. Ohh, you have lied!”

“Yep.”

“You have lied to my **Father**!!”

“Yep. Would you have rather beamed down, holding Bones’ hand into yours and looking positively _in love_?”

“…no.”

“I thought so.”

“What do you mean we look _in love_?” – McCoy exclaimed.

“Well”, Jim said rolling his blue eyes expressively, “you _do_ look in love.”

“We’re not!”

“If you say so…”

**13:19:** 11 minutes left of the Alpha shift and they are tired. Their consoles are close to one another and they chatter on a low voice, holding hands. They do not look in love at all.

**13:30:** Lunch with Jim Kirk and Montgomery Scott. Leonard leans against Spock’s shoulder. Spock wraps an arm around his waist. They look cuddly and comfortable.

“So, did you find a cure for your situation, yet?” Mr. Scott wants to know.

“Not yet but I am working on it”, Leonard McCoy answers confidently.

“On the other hand”, he suggests, “perhaps you should just get married.”

Spock doesn’t bother to explain the tenth time that no, they are not a couple.

McCoy threatens the young Engineer with _painful hyposprays_.

**13:39:** Montgomery Scott leans towards Jim and pretends to whisper something, but instead of uttering words, he merely kisses his ear. Jim turns his head towards him:

“Really?” – he verifies.

“Yes, I’m positive.”

“Great!” – he looks thrilled.

McCoy turns his head towards Spock who had closed his eyes, but it was too late, the painful blast of jealousy and pain reflects from the Vulcan all the way to McCoy. That stupid greenblooded hobgoblin is still suffering.

**14:00.** _Beta_ shift begins and McCoy has a busy duty roster in Sickbay. First things first, delivery of Gorn babies. Spock scrubs too and comes to assist.

**15:09:** McCoy performs an emergency C-Section and starts removing the babies.

“Octuplets! Let me tell you, those little bastards bite!”

Spock comes closer and touches the babies who instantly calm down.

McCoy thinks that Spock would make a perfect dad.

**17:18:** The Gorn female is in ICU and all the babies are fine. They remove surgery clothes, the Energy is low.

**17:20:** M’Benga scans them. Bless that pure soul.

“Go rest and hold hands in the office”, he suggests to McCoy, who drags a barely-standing Vulcan after him and closes the door of the office behind them.

They collapse on the couch and McCoy throws his arms around Spock, holding him tight. Spock is too tired to protest that someone may come in. He wished he had the strength to say _Computer lock door and override_ but he can’t say a word.

He touches the meld points on Leonard’s face and their minds touch. He does it because he has to feel **him** _closer_. He remembers too late that perhaps he should have asked for the Doctor’s permission. So much for the Vulcan meld etiquette and manners. He could not care less at the moment.

**17:35:** Their break is over. The energy has increased to 43%, which is still low. It is such a torture.

They return to Sickbay, there had been an accident in Engineering and McCoy treats burn wounds for the rest of the evening.

**21:30:** Finally, finally they reach home.

They don’t even have the power to change clothes, they lay on the bed, holding each other very tight and the Energy increases very slowly, why the hell can’t it increase faster!!

McCoy wraps his arms around Spock’s neck, carefully.

“Why did we meld, earlier?”

“I apologize.” – the Vulcan says.

“No, listen, it’s alright. Is this something you need?”

“I, uh – yes”.

“Okay, do it if you want.”

“Are you sure, Doctor? Your privacy…”

“What privacy, Spock. Go ahead. If it gives you a little comfort… at least one of us should feel good.”

Spock does not wait for a second invitation and aligns his fingers on McCoy’s face. Their minds touch again.

“Isn’t my mind very messy?”

“Only on a superficial level, Doctor”, he whispers. “Other than that, your mind is – well…”

“Well?”

“A vast ocean of peace.”

“ _My_ mind? A vast ocean of peace? I am Leonard McCoy, in case you have forgotten.”

“I know very well who you are, Leonard McCoy.”

He wraps his free hand around McCoy’s waist.

Both of them close their eyes and it is restful.

“Today has been a lifetime”, McCoy whispers, before falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now will you let me go?”  
> “Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Discover the 3 hidden quotes [TOS + AOS]  
> 2) Will update at 2,400.  
> 3) Endlessly refreshing the page to make the stats climb is called cheating (I know it is a trick you learnt from an Old Friend, but still).  
> 4) The Tumblr thing is here, if you want to stalk me:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anjoangrey  
> (And no, I will not answer questions revolving around the 'when is the next chapter ready' thing.)

“Dammit.” – Sulu cursed, looking at the _happy couple_ , cuddled on a couch in the Recreation Room, Spock beating the hell out of Jim in 3D chess, while holding Leonard McCoy’s both hands with one of his.

“Vhat?” – Chekov wanted to know.

“There **was** this… _chemistry_ , this _thing_ going on with Leonard, you know. I was really hoping we could get to know each other better… you dig?”

“You were interested in Doktor MkKoy?”

“Well… yea. He’s sort of… gorgeous. Look at that nice body… and the way he walks, the way he talks… Not to mention intelligent. Did you know he has 3 Phds? I mean, wow. And look at those hands…”

“Forgive me for pointing out ze obvious, but _those hands_ are currently in Commander Spock’s left hand.”

“I know, okay? Dammit. Do you think they are together?”

“I don’t know Zey say zey are not, but everybody says zey are together. Really, think of it,” Pavel explained – “If you were to sleep in ze same bed with Kommender Spock, wouldn’t you fall in love with him?”

“… **no**. Wait, what are you even saying? Do you like Spock?”

“How kud you not like him? Look at him a bit. He is absolutely fabulous. Russian features… Russian strength and intelligence…”

“Pavel, dude, you’ve had too much vodka, he’s Vulcan, not Russian.”

“Semantics.”

 

“Dammit, dammit!” Jim cursed as he had just lost his 3rd game. “And what are you laughing at, Bones! You just stood there like an oyster! Instead of distracting him! I thought you were on my side!”

“I hate to disappoint you kid, but I am currently on the same couch with Spock, I can’t see how I’m on your side, when it is logical I am on his side.”

“Dammit. You are becoming logical. This ship has almost no hope left. Soon we shall be infested by Vulcans. Non-Vulcan Vulcans, that is.”

The tension between Jim, Spock and Leonard McCoy had dissipated in the last week. Whatever each of them bore in his own soul, it was no longer visible or perceptible. They had managed to become friends again and Jim was supportive and helpful. Spock and Bones, Jim thought, seemed close (not that they had any choice) and they had actually given up fighting altogether. This was strange, unusual but also a relief for the entire ship. Jim was able to have the two of them on the Bridge without fearing they would cast spells or throw axes at one another. McCoy’s presence on the Bridge had also multiple other advantages: Spock spent a lot of time near him, or with one hand on his shoulder, and gave Jim much less unsolicited advice (thank Heavens for that!). McCoy had valuable scientific insight and also took care of his allergies more promptly and of Chekov’s morning hangovers (he really had to remove that Vodka from the replicators). Besides that, people would often feel sick during their missions (many of them had space sickness – why did they even enroll in Starfleet? I mean, really!) and Bones was really good at fixing that with a ginger-based hypospray.

“Queen to queen’s level, 3”, Spock said, not bothering to move the piece himself.

Jim gave him quite a glare.

“Shall I move the piece for you, perhaps?”

“Please.”

“Are you being purposely intimidating?”

“Not at all, Captain. I am being purposely lazy.”

Jim sighed and moved the piece for Spock, then meditated for a while as to how to respond, since there were so many possibilities.

“Hey, I’m thirsty”, McCoy said. “Let me go already so that I can get myself a drink.”

“I want one to”, Spock said, releasing his hands.

“Oh! By all means, your lazy majesty, what do you want to drink?”

“Whatever you drink.”

Jim’s eyes widened at the dialogue, and even more when McCoy stood up to get drinks. The show is a quality one, Jim thinks and moves the Queen to King’s level, 1, _check_! What a glorious, satisfactory moment, he thinks, and lifts his eyes towards Spock, who looks surprised –

But then his lips become pale, he struggles to breathe and he looks panicked through the room –

Whoa now, that’s one hell of a reaction to a simple _check_ , good thing I didn’t win, Jim thinks, but then he takes a second look at Spock who is effectively struggling to take a single breath of air and not succeeding, and someone behind him collapses, he turns –

Leonard McCoy has fallen down, of course of course, the stupid replicator is 23 meters away, he stepped out of their safety boundary when he went to bring drinks, dammit, dammit!

He rushes to him, Sulu had already managed to lift him, but that damn Bones is heavy, and also not breathing, they carry him to Spock and place him messily in the Vulcan’s arms, holding them tight together while Jim announces a medical emergency.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!!” Jim yells, and finally Spock opens his eyes and wraps his arms around McCoy and they both start breathing.

Jim also takes a deep, deep breath.

“I swear…” – he swears, not entirely clear as to what exactly he means to say.

M’Benga arrives, places a small oxygen mask on McCoy’s face, he waits for his breath to normalize, then he takes readings. He presses a m03h solution hypospray onto Spock’s neck and a pure glucose one onto McCoy’s. Readings come back to normal in roughly 30 minutes.

Spock holds on to McCoy for dear life.

“You need to stop doing stupid things,” M’Benga suggests scientifically.

“Yeah, that’s… that’s a sound piece of advice,” Jim also agrees.

“S-sorry,” McCoy manages to talk, it was by mistake, whoever put that replicator so far? Spock? Spock?? Spock?” – he asks, trying to break free from his iron grip, enough to just turn and look at him. “Will you let me go for 0.5 seconds, you hobgoblin?”

The hobgoblin was not yet better and could not talk.

M’Benga took pity on him and just showed him the tricorder readings.

“He’s slightly worse than you, he reacts badly when you collapse.”

“What do you mean _badly_ , I lost consciousness.”

“He nearly went into cardiac arrest.”

“Oh. Ohh.”

“Be careful, Leonard. You have different biology. A wrong step would get both of you killed in a matter of minutes. “

M’Benga and Jim stayed there with them until both of them were better enough to walk and they helped them reach their quarters. Spock was still speechless and kept a tight grip on Leonard McCoy’s wrist.

Leonard closed the door and took him to bed.

“Now will you let me go?”

“Never.”

“Thanks? But I really need a shower.”

“You took two other showers today. You are very clean.”

“Well, uh, I need three showers.”

“You do not, not today.”

“Fine hobgoblin, wow, what do you want then?”

“Nothing.”

“Great.”

McCoy had no choice but to lay beside him in bed. They were facing each other, not talking, they had done this many times already.

Spock wrapped one arm around McCoy’s waist and pulled him closer. It was again, not new. But then, slowly, infinitely slowly, he started to caress his back, with, long, careful, tender moves, as if analyzing the texture of his shirt. McCoy does not tense, he just lets him, curious as to how will things progress. Spock reaches his shoulders and then his neck. Before touching his skin, he just looks into the other man’s eyes to seek permission. Against his better judgment, Leonard just lowers his eyelids, into a silent _yes_.

Spock explores his neck, barely touching it with his fingertips. He touches his face, carefully avoiding the meld points, he does not want his mind right now. He is as amazed and curious as Leonard; and more exceptionally, Leonard does not stop him; he does not encourage him either. They are both cautious, perhaps scared.

Spock touches his lower lip with his thumb. He traces its contour. Although he has free access to Leonard’s mind (how did that even happen?) and could just look to see what he was thinking, he just _wonders_ what is going on in Leonard McCoy’s mind right now. He decides it is quite extraordinary _not to know_.

The Doctor slowly puts his own hand over Spock’s wrist.

They are both afraid to do more.

Spock holds him in his arms the entire night, as he would always do, but also – differently.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they thought this was going to be an uneventful mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Will update at 2,600 hits.  
> 2) Find one hidden quote!  
> 3) I love you dangerously.

“Here are the mission’s specs, Gentlemen”, Jim explained. You’ll get in the shuttle, fly to Velara, land, place this beacon at coordinates 255.255.224.1 and return. The planet is class M, uninhabited, there should not be any problems.”

“Understood, Captain” – Spock says.

“Bones?”

“Understood, Captain.”

“Huh?” – Jim asks in disbelief.

“What.” – Bones asks absent-mindedly, sipping his coffee.

“You just said _Understood, Captain_. I’m hurt.”

Leonard gives Spock a _“what’s-wrong-with-this-dude”_ look.

“I think, Doctor, that the Captain is either worried you understood the mission specifications, or hurt by the fact you called him _Captain_.”

“God help me”, Leonard mutters and goes a few meters away to get more coffee, eyeing Spock all the while so that they remain within their _designated_ distance. No more doing stupid things.

“What’s wrong with Bones?” – Jim wanted to know. “Hasn’t he been getting any sleep? What have you two been doing all night?” – he asked with an evil grin.

“Whatever Doctor McCoy and I are doing during the night is our private business”, Spock said mysteriously.

“Ha!” – Jim suddenly looked perplexed and rather jealous (at whom?).

“The beacon, Jim”, Leonard returns and redirects their attention towards the mission specs.

“Right. Right. So, Bones, I’m explaining for you now: the beacon has two antennas. One of them must be directed straight to the planet surface and the other one, on a 30 degree angle. The display will show the soil structure and the tectonic activity and will broadcast the data to us. Also you need to deploy a shield around the beacon, to protect it in case weather gets bad.”

“Jim, I am well aware of the procedures.”

“You are? Since when?”

“’Cause I saw this beacon being put together in Science Lab 1.”

Jim does a perfect eye-roll.

“Come on, Doctor, let us proceed.” – the First Officer says.

McCoy deposes his empty cup back into the replicator and goes with Spock towards the shuttlebay. Jim follows them. Strangely how McCoy does not add 259 things after the rather official _Come on, Doctor, let us proceed_ – order. Roughly one week ago, he and the Vulcan could barely be on the same ship together. Being in the same room was out of the question.

He watches his two co-workers and friends going inside the shuttle. He returns to the Bridge, bored to tears, and meditates upon the _“What-Bones-and-Spock-do-when-they-are-alone”_ mystery.

Truth was, they had adapted to their ordeal. They managed to work together and to have a good routine. Bones was on the Bridge during Spock’s shift; Spock was in Sickbay during Bones’ shift. They went together in all Away missions, of course. Bones proved to have healthy, valuable insight upon an immense range of subjects (when did that guy become so smart?). Spock seemed to be of great help in Sickbay with that _Vulcan healing_ thing. All in all, those two were _growing_ and everyone benefitted.

 

“Put your damn seatbelt on, hobgoblin.”

“Don’t. Start.”

“Spock…”

“No.”

McCoy went to him and wrapped his arms around him and around the piloting chair.

“What are you doing, Leonard?”

“Since you won’t put it on, I will have to protect you myself. After all, it’s my life we’re talking about.”

“Oh, so it is **your** life you are preoccupied by, not mine.”

“You **are** my life, you greenblooded, walking computer!”

“Such lovely compliments.”

The touch felt good, organic. Three quarters of a day they were touching each other. It had become a second nature. But right now, McCoy’s lips were pretty close to the Vulcan’s neck.

“Doctor, you are hot.”

“Thanks, I know”, he said proudly. “You are not that bad yourself.”

“No, I mean, your body is hot.”

“Your compliments are getting better and better.”

“It was a COMPLAINT. You are making me sweat.”

“Already?”

“Stop. It.” – he said blushing a fascinating shade of green.

“All you have to do is to put the seatbelt on.”

“You are infuriating.”

“So I’m no longer hot??”

“You are hot – and infuriating, now move aside, I will put the seatbelt on and you can just hold my hand.”

McCoy unwrapped himself from around Spock, with some regret and resisting the impulse to kiss that gorgeous neck. No. Nonono. Not doing stupid things.

True to his promise, Spock pressed the buttons that released the seatbelt – for the first time in his career.

“See? I have a good influence on you”, McCoy decided.

“Indeed.” – he answered on a most miserable tone.

He sat beside him, one hand casually on the Vulcan’s arm, just to keep the energy at a stable level.

The mission seemed uneventful, although McCoy had something that could be described as _butterflies-in-the-stomach_ , surely because being in a shuttle with Spock, just the two of them, brought back many memories he was not particularly fond of. That **first time _,_** when things went wrong, when the _Symbiosis_ happened – that first time was in a shuttle, on an Away mission.

“Spock?”

“Yes, Leonard?”

(Leonard McCoy was still not entirely used to hear his given name so often.)

“What if we have bad luck?”

Spock looked confused.

“I did not understand anything. **What if** we have bad luck? And what does **bad luck** even mean?”

“Well… bad luck, you know… We have already been alone on a shuttle… and **this** happened.”

“And you think that now – since we are in a similar situation – **bad luck** would occur?”

“It’s possible.”

“Define **bad luck**.”

“God protect me from computer programmers and hobgoblins… Defining **bad luck** : that which represents a state of misfortune, an unpredictable outcome that is unfortunate.”

It hurt to hear that, Spock thought.

“Doctor,” Spock said coldly.

Wow, no more _Leonard_.

“Yeah?”

“So you believe that our current situation is **entirely** unfortunate and a misery, so to speak.”

McCoy blushed deep red.

“Well, I didn’t want to… put it really this way… I mean… at the beginning it was…rather… you know…”

“I do not think that the **bad luck** is likely to occur, Doctor. What could possibly be **worse** than our current situation?”

It was McCoy’s turn to feel hurt.

They both went silent and it was awkward.

“No.” – McCoy said, after a (long) while.

“No?” – Spock asked, his eyes dark.

“Absolutely not.”

“I would like to hear full sentences.”

“No, I do not think our current situation is a misery. I thought that way at the beginning, but no longer.”

“I know.”

“And moreover… wait, what?? What do you mean, _you know_?”

“I am a touch telepath, Leonard. I know you were not telling the truth.”

“What do you mean I was not telling the truth, I did not deliberately lie to you.”

“I know that as well. You were only lying to yourself.”

“Geez, the philosophical robot, God help me.”

Spock said nothing for a while.

“I also do not think our current situation is _bad_.”

“You don’t… not?”

“Leonard, you cannot employ a double negation in a standard English –“

“Oh, shut up, hobgoblin.” – he said, his cheeks still red. So he did not think their situation was entirely bad. This meant that perhaps it had good parts. What were those parts? He was afraid to even think about them.

“Do you want to take the helm for landing?” – Spock asked.

“Hey, yes! That would be awesome. I did not get the chance to fly since **The Day**.”

“If you want to fly more often, Leonard, all you have to do is ask.”

“What, you’ll provide me with a pair of wings?” – Leonard grinned as he was taking Spock’s place and initiating the landing sequence under the Vulcan’s careful supervision, as if he had done only that all his life.

“While I cannot provide you with a set of wings, I can certainly designate you a shuttle and flight lessons on your training programme on the Enterprise.”

“I don’t need flight lessons, I am already a fabulous pilot”, he said, taking a sharp turn which projected Spock straight into his arms.

“Yes – I can – see that – “

Leonard wrapped one arm around Spock’s waist – surely in order to help him maintain balance and not for any other reasons – and landed the shuttle smoothly, manoeuvring the controls with only one hand.

“I am impressed.” – Spock confessed.

“Yeah?” – Leonard asked, slightly blushing at the sincere compliment.

“Yes.”

“Well, I borrowed all this from your gorgeous head.”

It was Spock’s turn to blush.

And they thought this was going to be an uneventful mission.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wow, you are strong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update at 3000, will make it up later for the high hit price. There is a weather emergency in my country and Internet is acting up.

Velara was a particularly beautiful place: wonderful vegetation, a green-blue shade of the leaves, mostly red flowers; exquisite contrasts. Leonard dragged the beacon towards the shuttle door – dammit, it was heavy, must’ve weighed 44 pounds at least.

Spock came and picked it up as if it was a bag of groceries, proceeding towards the designated coordinates.

“Wow, you are strong.”

“Yes, I am”, Spock acknowledged.

“AND modest.”

“I was merely admitting an obvious fact”, he added taking Leonard’s hand without much fuss. They were walking through tangled vegetation – there were no paths, since there was no life animal or humanoid life on the planet.

Leonard said nothing, he was uncharacteristically nervous. It was not as if he hadn’t held hands with Spock a thousand times already, in the most crowded places – like on the long hallways of the Enterprise, or in the mess hall, or on the Bridge, or during Away missions, or in the privacy of their own quarters, or in bed, or, or, or. But this time it felt different, he could not say why.

Perhaps it was because of Spock.

Because Spock.

Because, basically Spock was absolutely fantastic and the most beautiful being he had ever had the chance of seeing and being close to. And they have been such two big idiots. They have argued and insulted each other so much, that there was not a chance things would evolve towards – something special, something more.

Did he, Leonard McCoy, want something – more?

He was afraid to ask that particular question, maybe because – as Spock stated earlier, he was a true master at lying to himself.

It was not that simple. He wanted – and didn’t want – something more. He already had enough. He had Spock’s presence and closeness and he thought it was an extraordinary thing. Spock was an Extraordinary Being.

And he had fallen in love with Him.

Spock stopped, remaining absolutely still.

He turned towards Leonard.

“What, you’re tired?” – Leonard asked, his voice slightly shaking.

“What – were – you – just – thinking?”

McCoy froze. Of course! Spock was a touch-telepath and he had just admitted to himself he was in love with him.

“Hey now, since when are you reading my mind?”

“Since all this started”, Spock said, placing the beacon down on the grass. “Or have you forgotten you granted me free access to your mind?”

Embarrassment in all shades overwhelmed McCoy.

And anger.

“Listen, you robot, melding is one thing, but reading my mind 24/7 as if it was a radio broadcasting exciting news is downright INTRUDING!”

Spock grabbed his shoulders on a tight grip.

“Leonard…”

“Just – leave me alone, okay?”

The energy level was at 95%, so Spock let him go and proceeded towards the place where they were supposed to set the beacon up.

They reached there and started working in complete, awkward silence.

“This is stupid”, McCoy said.

“I have personally designed and assembled this beacon myse-”

“Not the beacon, hobgoblin. The beacon’s a goddamn work of art, as anything else you do.”

“Then wha-”

“This situation in itself it is stupid and why do you have to read my thoughts??”

“Perhaps once in a while I could finish a sentence. Other than that, I will no longer read your thoughts, Doctor, and I apologize for having done so.”

“Stupid touch telepathy, I hate it.”

Spock looked really unhappy. That was his most un-Vulcan appearance McCoy had ever seen.

Perhaps the _stupid touch telepathy_ had malfunctioned and what he had perceived from Leonard McCoy was in fact pure, undivided hatred. After all, what did he expect?

He started positioning the antennas on a 30 degree angle, while McCoy was initiating the start-up sequence. He was sitting down on the grass, near the beacon, cross-legged and completely silent now.

Spock loved to watch Leonard doing non-medical things. The Doctor had an ample expertise upon a large variety of problems, and an equally ample modesty. In the past weeks, McCoy had spent a lot of time with him Science Lab 1 – not that he had any choice – and had shown a genuine interest in his work. He started learning basic console programming, which was sort-of surprising (I mean, really, why?) and had assisted at the entire process of construction and programming of the beacon, lending a hand every now and then. With that occasion, Spock had the occasion of discovering that Leonard McCoy was learning fast, his mind was immensely elastic and eager to absorb new information, so during their evening melds he merely allowed various programing syntaxes to flow into his mind, where they had settled down as if McCoy had just graduated from Stanford Institute of Technology.

Those beautiful surgeon hands were gracefully operating on the beacon’s touch-screen display.

Spock was anchoring the beacon into the hard soil.

He was sure he had never seen such beautiful hands, such beautiful eyes, such-beautiful-everything – Leonard McCoy was simply beautiful, and he –

…wanted…

He needed to have –

“I’m not feeling that good”, Leonard said.

“The energy is at 91%, there should not be any problems.”

“Maybe it’s this stupid heat, I don’t know. Let’s get this over with, I need to lay down.”

“But there are 19 degrees Celsius, it cannot possibly be the heat.”

“Dunno. I jus’ feel sick.”

“But you are a Doctor, can you not tell what the problem is?”

“Nah.”

“Perhaps it is painful to let pride go. I would feel ill too, were I to be in your place.”

“You are not in my place.”

“Fortunately for us both. So is there something I can do to help, Doctor?”

“Nah.”

“It is true then, Doctors are the worst patients.”

“That may actually be true. Look, Spock, I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“For saying nasty stuff to you. You don’t deserve this.”

“There is no reason to worry, I have heard much worse from you, in fact, if I were to make a comparison, now you were actually paying me compliments.”

“You are overreacting.”

Leonard pressed one hand against his heart.

Spock dropped all the tools he had in his hand and came to him immediately, wrapping his arms around him. Perhaps, he thought, the energy was low.

As soon as he touched him, a tidal wave of regret and longing flew towards him from Leonard.

Leonard –

Loved him?

So much he wanted to know, he needed to know, it was absolutely imperative that he knew.

“Tell me, Leonard.”

“I really don’t know. Perhaps it is something in the air, I must be allergic to something. I’ll take an antihistamine when we return to the shuttle.”

“This is not what you want to tell me, Leonard.”

He leaned him against his shoulder and chest, one arm tight around his waist, the other slowly caressing Leonard’s rebel hair.

“What – are you doing?” – Leonard whispered, he was trembling.

Spock aligned his fingers on Leonard’s face:

“I will touch your mind and find the answer myself, if you do not tell me what you need to, and what I want to hear.”

“NO”, he said struggling, Spock didn’t have to know, how will he survive the humiliation? – “Stop it, you will not meld with me without my permission!”

“Then I suggest you start talking.”

“Let me go! What the hell do you want, anyway??”

“ **You**.”

McCoy had never, absolutely never in his life, been rendered speechless so abruptly.

“Me.” – he whispered after a few seconds.

Spock’s eyes had darkened, he looked like a predator ready to attack its prey; it was almost frightening. He took a fistful of Leonard McCoy’s hair, arching his head to one side and exposing his fragile, delicate neck.

“Say it, Leonard.”

“I am… afraid…” – he whispered.

“Afraid? Of me?” – Spock asked, caressing his neck with one finger, holding him firmly in that uncomfortable position.

“Of what might happen… let me – go?”

“I will not. Stop struggling. I am much stronger than you.”

Leonard promptly stopped struggling.

“I am in love with you”, he said,

feeling everything inside him starting to melt,

and to hurt.

Spock approached his lips to his neck:

“Do not – move”, he warned him, and he bit him, hard, until he tasted blood, lingering with his lips over the small wound until the bleeding stopped.

He turned Leonard’s head towards him, to meet his eyes:

“Leonard McCoy, I am claiming you”, he said, on a calm, even, solemn tone. There was no _I love you_ in Vulcan culture. The ritual words of claim were, however, the equivalent, and much more.

He swallowed hard, the bite wound was stinging, and he did not know what to do, or say.

But there was no need, because Spock seemed to have taken control. He traced a delicate contour on his face, brushing his lower lip with his thumb, then he leaned over him and kissed him, slowly, sweetly, with unhidden passion, then roughly, with violence, rolling with him through the grass until he was atop of him:

“Do you deny my claim?” – he asked Leonard, his eyes burning.

“No, no…” – he whispered.

He immediately felt Spock’s fingers on his face, their minds touched, their lips touched, the energy increased beyond any known level, the immense feeling of _love – growing_ overwhelmed them both and made reason darken.

For the first time in aeons, they felt –

complete.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard. Mine. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Updating early, because you have been good.  
> 2) Next update at 3,200.  
> 3) Hands up if 'Leonard. Mine. Forever' sounds good.

Leonard in his arms. 

Leonard McCoy in his arms, on the grass, responding to his demanding kiss.

He has just claimed Leonard McCoy and he said yes.

Yes, he said yes.

He went deeper with the meld, probing his thoughts, his honesty, and he saw only love.

Leonard McCoy, the most intelligent, beautiful, illogical and infuriating Human Being that existed - loved him.

“Leonard, will you leave?”

“Where could I leave, Spock...” – he said caressing that silky Vulcan hair. “Our lives are chained together by the _Symbiosis_.”

“You can still leave, the way Jim did.”

“So can you. The question is, do YOU want me to stay?”

“I do.”

He does.

They both do.

Spock kisses him again – Leonard’s lips are swollen, his neck is full of bite marks. The cold, icy-cold Vulcan whom he so often called _a robot_ is one of the most passionate, loving, burning-with-desire beings he has ever met.

He tentatively slides one hand under Spock’s blue shirt, caressing bare skin, wonderfully shaped muscles – Spock grabs his wrist and stops him:

“No”, he says.

“You… don’t… want?”

“I want.”

“Then why…” – Leonard asks, uncertainty overwhelming him once again.

Spock senses it through the touch telepathy and reassuringly kisses him a few more times:

“This time, I am going to do everything right.”

“What... do you mean?”

“I will not touch your body outside of a bond.”

Spock was gently caressing his hair – they were still on the grass, amidst the small flowers, facing each other, and the two Suns of Velara were setting.

“Spock?” – Leonard whispered in disbelief. “Are you saying – did you just say – a bond?”

“That is precisely what I said.”

“But… but… earlier when you said you were claiming me… what was that?”

“A claim is an intention. A bond is the materialization of that intention.”

“Wow, you are so romantic.”

Spock actually started to laugh.

“So you are actually… like… proposing to me?”

“I am.”

“You are offering me a Vulcan bond?”

“Are you going to rephrase this much longer, Leonard?”

“I am just trying to understand. So you are offering me a Vulcan bond after only kissing me for three hours?”

“Actually, there were 3.432 hours.”

Eye-roll. Because some things never change.

“But… are you sure? I mean… a few weeks ago, we were not even – we couldn’t even be in the same room! Are you sure it is not an after-effect of the Symbiosis?”

“I am sure.”

Spock touched his mind again, Leonard was no longer protesting about him invading his intimacy and other idiot and useless things. But this time, he pulled Leonard inside his own mind – no one had ever been there – and he simply allowed him to see everything, the way love grew, its immensity, its purity and splendor.

Leonard could not believe – so much perfection, just for himself?

His eyes watered, as he took Spock’s hand from his face and kissed it tenderly.

“I don’t deserve this.”

“Leonard, why do you say this? Why do you constantly think so low of yourself? You are a wonderful human being. You are a beautiful man, an exceptional doctor, you have a mind built to absorb virtually infinite amounts of knowledge… not to mention your eyes, your hands…”

Leonard blushed, completely speechless.

That was something Spock seemed to appreciate, because he eagerly resumed kissing him.

It was the twilight that zoomed them back to reality.

“Yes,” Leonard said.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I will bond with you, if you still want me.”

Spock looked at him for a moment, almost not breathing.

“Think well, Leonard. Think for a while. While there may still be a solution for the _Symbiosis_ , there is no way to _undo_ a Vulcan bond. Should you grow to detest me…”

“I am in love with you, you pointy-eared hobgoblin!”

“Such endearing things you say.”

“Very well. I suppose you’ll want to inform your Father…” – Leonard said with a shudder, because Sarek – well, Sarek – was not exactly the nicest person you could have the honor and the dread of talking with.

That seemed to reconnect Spock quite abruptly with the reality.

“My Father. Yes. That will not go well.”

“He doesn’t know anything about what happened, does he?”

“No, he does not.”

“Then I suggest starting to email him about stuff.”

Spock stood up and ended the setup of the beacon, then raised a force-field around it.

“I’m not feeling that good”, Leonard said, still flat on his back in the grass.

“I know.”

Spock gave him his hand, to help him stand.

Leonard wrapped his arm around Spock’s waist, leaning against him and holding him tight, as if he was afraid that Spock would actually run away from him.

“That… claiming thing is rather violent.”

“It can be deadly if the ‘victim’ struggles.”

“Hmmmm… so… did you do the same thing to Jim?”

“I did not.”

“Come on, hobgoblin, tell me the truth, I can take it.”

“Vulcans do not lie. And neither do Hobgoblins."

Leonard nearly collapsed laughing.

“This is definitely my lucky day. So, if the _claim_ is that violent, how is the… theeeee…..”

“The _what_?”

“The, you know… first time?”

Spock smiled mysteriously.

Leonard pinched his arm hard.

Each of them tried to remember the last time they felt this happy, but there was no response to this question, except perhaps ‘never’.

“Leonard, are you sure you are completely over Jim Kirk?”

“Wow, jealous much? I should be asking the question, you were the last to be with him; hell, you even broke up with the guy in front of me.”

“I am quite possessive, I am warning you”, Spock confessed, circling his wrist with his fingers in an unescapable grip.

“Well, with the _symbiosis_ thing, and with the bond thing, you’ll surely have me chained.”

“That is an enchanting perspective. Leonard McCoy in chains, just for me.”

Leonard did not know why he found that particular statement so appealing. The hobgoblin was surely going to be the death of him.

They reached back to their shuttle and got in.

“Whoa now”, McCoy said, looking at himself in the reflecting surface of a console.

“What is it?”

“I have a nasty bite-mark on my neck.”

Spock had the decency not to look smug.

Instead, he embraced him from behind and kissed the bite-mark.

“Soooooo, Commander, how about you let me take off?”

“Permission granted”, Spock said, nibbling his neck.

“…thanks?”

“What, are you in a hurry?”

“No, but you’re hot.”

Revenge is bitter-sweet, Spock thought.

“I know, so are you.”

But then he released him and they refocused their attention (with much difficulty) upon their mission and the take-off sequence.

Leonard took the helm, he expertly started the engines, they lifted off, he fired thrusters and they headed towards the rendez-vous point with the Enterprise.

Spock was standing near him, playing with his rebel hair.

“Do you want to pilot until we reach our ship?”

“Sure, if you don’t mind? It’s a good exercise for me.” – Leonard answered.

“Very well.”

“But stay close, in case I mess up.”

“I have no intention of going anywhere.”

“That sounds so good…” – Leonard whispered.

“If you want to go through the complete set of procedures, contact the Enterprise and advise of our ETA.”

“How do I do that?”

“Establish a subspace link and press the C220 control to start the audio transmission with the Captain.”

“Oh. Oh yes! This is easy. McCoy to Enterprise!”

“Bones!” – Jim’s voice resounded through the speakers. “What’s going on there, why are you contacting me? Is there something wrong with Spock?”

Leonard giggled.

“I am contacting you, Captain, to advise you of our ETA, which is 2 hours, 52 minutes standard time.”

“Um, okay… where is Spock?”

“Right here, Captain”, Spock responded.

“Is there something wrong?”

“Not at all, Captain, why do you ask?”

“Um… why is Bones broadcasting ETA?”

“According to procedures, Captain, the officer who has the helm must advise of the ETA.”

“Oh. OH!! Bones is piloting???”

“And doing a very good job”, Spock said, tracing an invisible line across Leonard’s perfect neck, with his index finger.

“Well then! We are expecting you in 2 hours, 51 minutes. I will not be on board, I have been summoned to headquarters together with Sulu and Chekov to testify in a process, we will be departing in 30 minutes. I am leaving Lieutenant Commander Michael Feldmann in Command. He will cover _beta_ and _gamma_ shift. You will resume command tomorrow morning.”

Spock listened to the instructions carefully.

“Acknowledged, Captain. Spock out.”

“Who’s this Michael Feldmann?”

“He has been transferred recently. I do not know him well. He is an expert in advanced weaponry and xenobiology.”

“So… um… how does the bonding take place?”

“I will place its roots in your mind, and if you accept it, if you embrace it, it will grow and mature.”

“And I’ll be… yours – forever?”

“Mine. Forever.” – Spock acknowledged, and he could hardly wait.

He went to sit down on the other chair, gazing at the stars, perhaps Leonard needed some time to meditate upon the problem, to think well.

But those words sounded right: **Leonard. Mine. Forever.**

It was going to happen: soon.

He made plans: he would complete the bonding process and Leonard – was going to be his – just his – forever. As soon as they got home. No more waiting. No logical reason to.

Yes, it was a good plan.

After that, he was to contact his Father and explain the entire situation.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard McCoy, parted from me and never parted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update at 3,400.

_A Clinical Research in the Domain of Symbiont Species_ , by Michael J. Feldmann, volumes I - II – was an exceptional treatise. There were few purely symbiont species: several animal forms on Earth, the trills on the Trillian home-world, and now the two pairs, AnJoan Grey – Caryne Chavous (a Reman and a Terran) and Spock of Vulcan – Leonard McCoy (a Vulcan and a Terran, therefore). What was the common link here? How did this fascinating thing happen? What type of symbiosis were we even talking about? A physical interaction? Mutualism? Endosymbiosis? Amensalism? Synnecrosis? Or was it perhaps Symbiogenesis?

He could not wait to see these two Starfleet officers back. In fact, that was why he had pulled all the necessary strings, to get a transfer on the Enterprise and be able to study the newly ‘registered’ case – Spock of Vulcan – Leonard McCoy. He would first test that separation theory, yes yes. That is, if it was not a fake – as Starfleet was, in fact, suspecting. But that was still a secret. Yes, yes, a secret.

The computer advised Feldmann that Commander Spock’s shuttle was just entering shuttlebay.

It was a good moment to test that theory. Perhaps they were just impostors! It was his duty to uncover such an outrageous acts of treason! Perhaps it was all just a carefully elaborated plan to hide a forbidden romance.

 

Spock came out of the shuttle, carrying various devices in his left hand, a heavy bag on his shoulder and holding Leonard McCoy’s hand.

For the shuttlebay officer, the sight was a familiar one, he had seen them holding hands one thousand times already, it was nothing out of the ordinary.

But for Michael J. Feldmann the view was… quite astonishing.

Two Starfleet officers – who did not look _sick_ at all, by the way – holding hands. Holding. Hands.

“Greetings, Commander,” Spock said politely, then he put one device down and handed Feldmann a padd. ”Here is the mission report.”

“Greetings, Commander Spock, Doctor McCoy. Thank you for the report, Commander. Doctor McCoy, you are to come with me at once.”

“What? Why? Where?” – McCoy started to feel panic building.

“You have been assigned to me for _study_ , as Starfleet suspects that the _symbiosis_ situation you have described is but a fake.”

“A… fake? But there is overwhelming medical evidence…”

“Which can be easily falsified by the Chief Medical Officer of a starship.”

“That is outrageous! Listen, you have but to check the medical logs, hasn’t the Captain explained the entire situation? What is this nonsense?”

“Here are your orders, Doctor McCoy,” Feldmann said, handing him a padd. “You will surely recognize Starfleet authorization Delta V, department for _fraud investigation_. You will move away from Commander Spock at once and step into Shuttle one.”

“Spock??” – Leonard said, squeezing his hand.

“Commander Felmann, you cannot separate us, Sir, you will get both of us killed.” – Spock stated, trying to keep a calm demeanor.

“I have had enough of this!” – Feldmann screamed, hysterically. “Security!!”

Two security officers came into the shuttlebay at once, giving confused looks to both the pair and Feldmann.

Spock knew very well that if they were to be separated, their chances of survival were minimum. Even so, the thought that someone could harm Leonard, **his** Leonard, made his reason darken and his blood boil. If Leonard had already been his bondmate, he could have at least had the law on his side. The Vulcan bonds were recognized throughout the Federation, and so was the right of any of the mates to protect the other one, at all costs.

He turned towards Michael J. Feldmann and looked at him with cold, murderous eyes:

“Commander, there is no need to call Security, we are Starfleet Officers, of course we will obey orders. If I may have 2 minutes alone with Doctor McCoy, before you leave.”

“For what purpose?”

“Nothing that would concern you.”

There were too many people present to say **no** , Feldmann thought. And those people were surely quite fond of Commander Spock and Doctor McCoy – he could see, for example, the embarrassed looks of the two Security Officers that had come at his command.

“Permission granted”, he said, on a strict, emphatic tone.

Spock deposed all the equipment he was carrying on the ground, took Leonard’s arm and returned to their shuttle. Leonard was terrified and speechless.

“Spock to Dr. M’Benga. Report to shuttlebay at once. Computer, start engines and stand by for immediate departure.”

Spock made sure no one could see them from the outside, he carelessly pushed Leonard against a wall, holding him tight in place.

“Leonard McCoy”, Spock said, looking straight into his eyes.

“Spock…?”

“This is not how I wanted to do things. But we have no choice.”

Spock placed his fingers on the meld points on Leonard’s face:

“Leonard McCoy, parted from me and never parted, I claim thee as my bondmade, do you accept?”

Leonard looked at him, lost in his eyes, his hands were trembling, his entire soul was trembling – no, the essence of life itself was shaking.

“Yes, Spock”, he whispered, hoping that Spock knew what he was doing and things would somehow turn out fine, even though now everything looked black and hopeless. At least, he thought, he would die as Spock’s bondmate, which was a honour, a dream come true, a dream filled with regrets – but still a dream…

He closed his eyes and contemplated the beauty of the bond for one brief moment: immense and straight, erect and tall like a young tree, strong and bright like their love.

“Computer, log relationship, stardate 33245.8, Spock, son of Sarek has completed the bonding with Dr. Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer of the U.S.S. Enterprise.”

“Acknowledged.”

Spock kissed Leonard’s lips, tenderly.

“Go with him – there is no other way. We are Starfleet Officers, we must obey orders. But have no fear, I will come for you.”

“How…?”

“It takes 32 standard minutes for the Computer to log our relationship into the main Starfleet database. As soon as that happens, I will make use of my right to protect my mate, and nothing will save Commander Feldmann from my wrath.”

“But I will be dead in 32 minutes, and so will you."

“No, you will not. Now come on, our two minutes are up. Be brave.”

“Spock, I’m scared.”

“I know.”

Spock took Leonard’s hand and went out of the shuttle, where Feldmann was just starting to become impatient and he kept bugging M’Benga as to why he was even there.

“Doctor M’Benga, Commander Feldmann here believes that our condition, mine and Dr. McCoy’s, is but a ‘fraud’ and therefore has required an investigation. Since he has the approval of Starfleet, we cannot but obey orders. However, since you have supervised our condition since its very beginning, I require that you explain the situation, as you have just inherited the responsibility of Chief Medical Officer, in Dr. McCoy’s absence.”

M’Benga was black, but he turned almost white with anger. He launched into a set of irreproducible words describing how Spock and McCoy were _a single entity_ and he would kill both of them if he even attempted separation, but he was promptly stopped by Michael Feldmann’s stubborn determination.

He pointed towards the designated shuttle, that he had carefully prepared for _experiments_ , and signaled McCoy to go inside and to stop making such a fuss. Really, those people! And they call themselves Starfleet Officers.

Spock tried to stay within their distance-limit as long as possible.

“Before you go, Commander Feldmann, be aware that Dr. Leonard McCoy is my bondmate. If you bring him any harm, if you even _touch_ him, you will answer to me.”

“Yes, I am sure this is all very romantic, but I have no more time to lose, Commander Spock. At least you have finally had the decency of admitting that you are involved with this… individual, even though I have found no records in the database, concerning a logged relationship.”

“Check again in 30 minutes.”

Feldmann pushed McCoy into the shuttle, rather violently, and closed the door.

The sight of Feldmann’s hand touching Leonard’s back – made Spock’s blood boil – there will be revenge.

Feldmann started the engines and headed towards the exit.

Everyone in the Shuttlebay was perplex and no one seemed to know what to do.

“Lieutenant Stevens”, Spock said to one of the Security officers. Please contact Captain Kirk and advise him of the situation. Tell him to return at once, priority one Emergency.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“M’Benga, with me.”

Spock went into the shuttle they had just used during their Velara mission and abruptly proceeded after Feldmann’s shuttle – who was just out of shuttlebay, positioning his own shuttle above the other one, and waiting for the minutes to pass, so that he could remove Leonard from there. 

M’Benga was monitoring Leonard’s condition on his medical tricorder. He was holding on, but the distance was not optimal, they were slightly too far and too many metallic walls between them.

“How is he?” – Spock asked M’Benga.

“Breathing is slightly shallow, he is scared.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update at 3,600 hits.  
> Love you.  
> (I was just kidding).

“I see no signs of separation, Doctor McCoy. Your vitals are quite good, the adrenaline level is slightly elevated but this is normal under the circumstances. Not even a little piece of evidence that you and Commander Spock are symbionts.”

“That is because he is close.”

“He is on the Enterprise and we are already 250 kilometers away, I cannot possibly see how he can be close. I won’t even bother scanning for other shuttles.”

“Never underestimate a Vulcan.”

“Ah, you see, Mr. Spock’s location is not at all my concern. In fact, my concern is you. I have studied symbiotic organisms for more than a decade so far and I can recognize them without even having to run scans. You and him are **lovers** , not symbionts.”

“We are not lovers, we are bonded. But this is new. We are also – and especially – symbionts.”

“That is a lie, Doctor. Did you know that it is not wise to lie to your superior officer?”

“It is not a lie, how can you even – “

“Computer, is there a logged relationship between Commander Spock, of the U.S.S. Enterprise, and Dr. Leonard McCoy, of the same vessel?”

“Negative.”

“See, McCoy? You are lying, and that only makes your case worse.”

“I was not aware that I constituted a _case._ ”

“And a very severe one for that matter. Having a relationship with your commanding officer, forging medical papers in order to make everything appear as a serious illness, lying to your Acting Captain…”

“Feldmann, you are trying to set me up.”

“It’s _Lt. Commander Feldmann_ to you, Dr. McCoy, your impertinence, oh so well known – will not help you in here.”

Leonard was exasperated, he did not know what to do anymore and he started to feel sick. He looked at the bracelet, the energy was at 5%.

“What is that device?”

“Oh, it’s nothing, really. It’s the device monitoring your doom.”

He needed to lay down, which he did, on the only existing bed in the shuttle.

Feldmann seemed to appreciate the view and he ran a few scans.

“You are good at faking lipothymia, Doctor McCoy, this is quite impressive – your BP is dropping. Fascinating, how are you even doing that?”

“I’m going to die, Commander Idiot.”

“Now, now, temper, my dear Doctor”, Feldmann said, tracing the contour of Leonard’s face with his palm.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I am offering you a way out of the mess you created, what do you say?”, he asked, although he did not really care to listen for the answer, and lustfully licked one of Leonard’s ears.

Too weak to struggle or even to vomit – which is what he wanted to do, in fact – Leonard just lay there, half unconscious.

 

“Things are not looking good”, M’Benga said.

“Time?” – Spock asked.

“2 minutes remaining until Computer acknowledges and only 4 % of the Energy remaining. Listen, I have brought a sample of Leonard’s blood. Now, your blood types are completely incompatible, but still it would gain you more time.”

“I’ll take it. Inject it to me.”

“Okay. You’ll need a transfusion afterwards.”

While M’Benga was doing that, cursing and commenting at the sacrilege of mixing Vulcan mn003h blood (the royal type!) and ABIV human blood, Spock went very, very still.

“What’s wrong?” – M’Benga panicked.

“He – touched – Leonard.”

“How can you tell?”

“I can tell, and I am telling you I am going to break every bone in that human’s body, for touching my bondmate.”

“Well… what can I say… I regret that I did not bring popcorn. I will not interfere.”

“You’d better not.”

 

“Come on, open this sweet mouth for me”, Feldmann said, tentatively trying to slide one finger into McCoy’s mouth.

But Leonard McCoy decided he was not just a doll laying there half dead (although he did feel that way). He bit Feldmann’s finger hard, making him scream, then he promptly hit him in the stomach.

“You can add _assaulting a superior officer_ on your list of offenses” – Leonard said, before losing consciousness.

 

“Beam me on that ship at once”, Spock said, his eyes black as the darkest night.

M’Benga had studied Vulcan biology for years and he was well acquainted to the possessiveness and protectiveness of Vulcans towards their mates. You touched a Vulcan’s mate, you had to make extended apologies, or you risked to be severely injured. Now, it was unlikely, M’Benga thought, that Michael Feldmann, that arrogant son of a – would ever apologize. He just hoped that Feldmann touched Leonard _by mistake_ , purely unintentional, which was seen as a minor transgression.

He beamed Spock aboard their ship and prepared all the medical supplies he knew he would soon be needing.

Michael Feldmann was atop of McCoy, straddling him between his thighs and trying to remove his shirt.

The sight was so horrific to Spock’s eyes – but wouldn’t it have been so for anyone else? – that he did not know how to react at first. He took a deep breath.

“Computer, commence video recording”, he said, making sure he would have that file for further use – Feldmann on top of Leonard McCoy, preparing to assault him.

“What?” – Feldmann said, turning, and he got down from McCoy, to face Spock.

“Commander Feldmann, how is your study of symbiotic processes going? I have come to assist.”

“Your assistance was not required and therefore not needed”, Feldmann said, impertinently.

Spock approached him with small steps, savoring the way Feldmann started to walk backwards.

Fear was starting to build in the man’s eyes, and Spock was enjoying every second. Yes. Every little second.

He went to Leonard and rearranged his clothes. He touched the meld points briefly, to see what had happened, then he abruptly shifted his attention towards Feldmann:

“You dared try to assault my bondmate?”

“Your what? He is not your bondmate, I have checked the computer logs, you hold no claim over Leonard McCoy, plus he already admitted that you were lovers, which is forbidden by Starfleet regulations and you will both be – “

“Silence, human. Computer, confirm relationship between Commander Spock and Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy”

“Relationship confirmed: Vulcan marriage bond”, the Computer stated pleasantly.

“But – but – earlier when I checked – “ Feldmann tried to protect himself.

“Must have been a computer glitch.” - Spock reassured him.

Feldmann’s backwards trajectory ended when he hit a console.

“I think we need to have a talk. A very brief talk, Commander Feldmann, which will remind you what happens when you touch a Vulcan’s mate. Computer, stop recording.”

 

M’Benga waited for Spock’s signal and beamed them over to their own shuttle. Spock was holding Leonard in his arms tightly, and the energy was increasing painfully slow. He himself was starting to feel the effects of the blood transfusion and of Leonard’s absence. M’Benga (bless that pure soul!) took them to a bed.

“He is breathing well, but there is no energy left. Keep him in your arms, but try not to move too much. I will start a blood transfusion for you, I need to clear Leonard’s blood from your system before you go into shock. And what on Earth did you do to Feldmann? He can’t even stand, he collapsed on the transporter padd.

“Oh… various things you need not worry about. I only hope you brought an osteo-regenerator.”

“How many bones did you break him?”

“Roughly 25.”

“God help me”, M’Benga muttered, this was going to be a long day.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Loved Him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update at 4,000 (roughly the day after tomorrow)

James Kirk was so shocked about the disturbing news he had received, that he summoned Sulu and Chekov and proceeded towards the Enterprise at high speed. He kept asking for more Warp, but really, where could Sulu get more Warp from? The shuttle had been designed to fly at a maximum of Warp 6. They arrived to the Enterprise roughly the same as M’Benga with the wounded, and he rushed to see how Spock and Leonard were doing.

“Leave them be, Captain, the energy is increasing and Mr. Spock needs his blood cleaned of the nasty stuff I have injected into him.”

“What nasty stuff?”

“Human AB-IV blood.”

“And what’s so nasty about that?” – Jim inquired. “I have ABIV blood type.”

“Well, **that** and the Vulcan blood are incompatible.”

“So why did you – “

“Captain, with due respect, do you really want me to go into so much detail right now? Or could I just do something useful instead?”

“Okay, okay, me bad”, Jim said dismissively. “I’d better do something useful myself. Where is Lieutenant Commander Feldmann?”

“On that table over there, Sir. He still has a lot of unattended wounds.”

“How did this even happen?”

“Oh, well…” – it was M’Benga’s turn to be dismissive – “he, um, Commander Spock has beaten the hell out of him.”

“He – what?”

“Well, Feldmann injured his bondmate, really, what would you expect from a Vulcan?”

“His – **bondmate**?”

M’Benga wanted to grab Jim by his _perfect hair_ and hit him repeatedly against a wall. Really, some people!

 

Jim went to see if he could get some useful info out of Feldmann.

“Good day, Lieutenant Commander Feldmann”, he said officially.

“Kirk.”

“It’s _Captain_ Kirk.”

“What do you want? Kirk.”

“What have you done to my crewmen?”

“Shame on you, ‘Captain’ Kirk. To keep such vandals aboard your vessel.”

“You must have done something really… important, to get such a reaction from my First Officer.”

“Officer? Spock is not an officer… he is a Wild Beast.”

“A-what?”

“A wild beast that has broken nearly every bone in my body!”

“Well, I am asking you again, what did you do to him?”

“I performed experiments on Leonard McCoy, to prove that this _symbiosis_ thing is a fake.”

“Indeed? Let me check computer logs.”

Jim silently went through the main console’s logs, he found the recording that Spock had done, which clearly showed Feldmann trying to assault Leonard.

“How many bones did you say Spock broke you?”

“What do you mean, Kirk?”

“Oh, you know, Lieutenant Commander, I wish you a thorough recovery, because after that, you will face the Court Martial for having assaulted a Starfleet Officer.”

“That is a dirty lie!! He himself asked me to – “

“Do not. Even. Try.”

“But Kirk…”

“ _Captain_ Kirk.”

“Captain Kirk, you cannot ruin my entire career for such a minor incident…”

“A MINOR incident? Are you calling this a minor incident?”

“Come on… we can fix this mess like between men… I know several Admirals and Generals... in all the high places… How does _Admiral Kirk_ sound?”

“Uh…”

“Well?...”

“It… does sound good, I must say… it has a certain… _je ne sais quoi._ ”

“I knew you were a man on my taste, Kirk…”

“Computer, confirm recording of current discussion.”

“Recording confirmed.”

“Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!”

“Just a quick lesson: do not attempt to bribe James T. Kirk.”

 

Jim Kirk went to further annoy M’Benga afterwards. He finally managed to understand everything that had happened and left instructions for Lt. Cmdr. Michael J. Feldmann to be confined in a high-level security holding cell after his wounds would heal.

Since his offences fell under both Federation and Vulcan law, he thought it was better to wait and see what were Spock’s intentions regarding this _individual_.

Now what was that thing about Bones being Spock’s _bondmate_ however? When did those two –

Oh well, he thought. It was about time. Those two were a perfect match.

He did not know, however, if they were still fighting. He was so curious about that! He resolved to eavesdrop with the first occasion.

He went to see how they were doing.

Spock was holding Leonard McCoy in his arms, which was a rather normal thing, an already familiar image. The Vulcan was receiving green blood. His face looked pale and he was holding the human laying over him tightly.

He tried to imagine, for a moment, how it would feel like if someone took Scotty away and tried to assault him. No, no way!!

Wait, why was he even thinking about Scotty in those terms? After all, they’d spent only a few days (well, nights, but let us not go into details so much) together.

So, hmmm, Jim analyzed. He was watching his symbiont-and-newly-bonded friends, and thinking about Montgomery Scott. He wondered whether Scotty was on duty, or was he free tonight? Hmmmm, why not send him a text message, to check?

Yes, yes.

He should totally, umm, play chess tonight with his Chief Engineer.

After all, such fascinating discussions were taking place during chess games.

 

Spock opened his eyes. He had his arms around Leonard’s waist, who was laying atop of him, still out.

He held him tighter. He could not believe that there were people with such ideas as Feldmann. To experiment! To experiment on his bondmate! And moreover, to dare and touch him, to attempt a sexual assault! Anger and despise arose again. It was well within his right as a Vulcan male to even kill the one who would dare do such acts. But that would have complicated the already-complicated things.

It was logical to take things one step at a time, he thought. Leonard was – and forever will be – his first priority.

What next?

He would confront Michael Feldmann, he thought, and perhaps he will again break all his bones. Why not. No, in fact that would only give Leonard more work. No. Better to Court Martial him, as Jim suggested, as there was plenty of evidence. Or better yet… he could be trialed on New Vulcan, because his fault (at least one of them) was under Vulcan jurisdiction. Leonard was his bondmate. Thus, he was a Vulcan citizen. You do not mess with a Vulcan citizen.

He connected a meld, he touched Leonard’s consciousness and went deep inside that mind that he had grown to love without even realizing; the bond he had placed was there, firm, stable and beautiful, growing like a tree, right through the center of his being. He surrounded it with all the love he had and which was also firm, beautiful and overwhelming; he loved Leonard McCoy. He loved Leonard McCoy. He Loved Him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He suddenly felt two strong arms wrapping themselves around his waist, and then a hot breath on his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update at 4,200.

Leonard opened his eyes and stretched comfortably with a “Mmmmmmh”.

Then, he discovered he had been using Spock as a bed.

“Oh. Hi?”

“Hi.” – Spock said, illogically.

“What are you doing?”

“I am looking at you.”

“Hhhhhhmmmmmm…”

Leonard tentatively sat up, trying to ascertain the situation and straddling one of Spock’s legs – just to be sure the hobgoblin wasn’t going to go anywhere. Wait, in fact, he could not go anywhere, they were symbionts. Yes, the _symbiosis_ thing.

He felt good; the energy must have been restored to a decent level; if only he knew what happened.

Spock wanted to say something, but Leonard stopped him:

“No, no, let me figure things up.”

“Very well. I am here if you need me.”

Then, it all came back to him, all at once: the events on Velara. Spock and himself, in the grass, kissing and confessing their love; Spock loved him. Spock loved him! He Loved Him!

“You… love me…” – he said, half sure of the statement’s truth.

“Affirmative”, the Vulcan said, watching him calmly as he was struggling to recompose reality and facts.

Oh, good. He loved him. That’s settled.

And then, the Feldmann incident. The way they had been ordered to separate because of the presumption that they had faked the _symbiosis_ in order to hide a love affair which was forbidden by Starfleet regulations. Ugh, that Feldmann guy was horrific!

“Feldmann is horrific.”

“Affirmative”, Spock said, but his eyes darkened.

Then Spock – what had Spock done?! He –

He had placed a bond! A Bond! The Vulcan marriage bond. He was married to Spock!!

“…there is a bond.”

“Affirmative. And it is very beautiful. Do you want to see it?”

“Yes”, he said, rather shyly.

Spock leaned over and took his hand, pulling Leonard back in his arms. When Leonard opposed no resistance at all, his own heart filled with joy. Leonard was his. His! Leonard Was Only His.

He touched the meld points delicately, and allowed their mental landscapes to merge; as soon as he felt Leonard getting used to it, he directed his attention towards the bond.

There it was, like a pillar of light, like a bridge of pure, immense brightness, connecting their minds, their souls, the essence of their lives. That was the bond. Love was flowing freely both ways, wrapped in complete trust and in the desire to melt into each other for ever, not to be separated ever again, parted and never parted. Leonard finally understood the meaning of the most revered Vulcan vow. They were two bodies, one being, never apart. He felt Spock’s presence everywhere inside him – and he knew he will never again experience loneliness.

Spock disconnected the meld and kissed his lips, gently, barely touching him.

Leonard wrapped himself around Spock, like a serpent.

Their bodies in contact; the energy increasing; the wellbeing, the feeling of **good** and **right** : those things, Leonard realized, where the ones that mattered. Spock was the one that mattered. And Spock was his.

Spock Was His!!

But there were still missing pieces in his puzzle.

There was something that happened after Spock had placed the bond.

He had been forced to go with Feldmann, yes, with that Michael J. Feldmann guy, who –

Who had tried to –

Darkness crept back inside his mind, as memories came back.

Spock gathered him in his arms, holding him tight, and whispering unintelligible words in Vulcan, that sounded comforting.

Feldmann had tried to abuse him.

“Affirmative.” – Spock said, as an answer to the unspoken question. Leonard needed to know the whole truth, no matter how much it hurt, because he deserved to. Everyone deserves to know the truth under any circumstances. It is a right and an obligation; pain is temporary, but the truth is forever.

“I may throw up on you”, Leonard said, as he started remembering all the details.

“That is fine.”

He tried to come to terms that the attempt existed.

“What did he do to me, exactly? Please tell me or show me everything.”

“He kissed you, sat over you on the bed and tried to undress you.”

Leonard was now positive that he may throw up. He steeled himself and waited for the wave of nausea to pass.

“Get me a tri-ox compound, hobgoblin, ‘m not feeling well.”

Spock pressed a button on the console near him and M’Benga came immediately to them:

“What is it? Is he up?”

“Yes. Please bring a tri-ox compound.”

“Coming right up”, M’Benga said.

He returned after a few seconds with a hypospray that he gently injected onto Leonard’s neck.

“Leonard?” – M’Benga checked.

“Mmmmmgh.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Leave us now, Doctor M’Benga, I will call you back shortly.” – Spock said.

“I’m right next door.”

Leonard remained silent for a while, waiting for the nausea to pass.

“He could have… he could have…” – he tried to say, but he could not even formulate the idea in his mind.

“He could have, Leonard, but he did not. I came for you as I had promised, and I stopped him.”

“But he did kiss me, are you not upset?”

“I am very upset.”

“And what did you do?”

“I, well, um…” – Spock explained dismissively.

“Spock??” – Leonard threatened.

“I might have had a discussion with him, you know like between men.”

“Wait, waitwait. You are a Vulcan and he is Human. That could not have ended well. For the Human.”

“That did indeed end badly.”

“What did you do to him?”

“Well, I…”

“Yes??”

“Nothing much.”

“I see.”

“Anyways, you should not care about that. He has been **taken care of** , and he will respond for his acts in front of the Vulcan council, where he will be trialed.”

“He will be trialed on Vulcan??”

“Yes. Is there a problem?”

“No, I mean… no, not really, but why there?”

“Well, he harmed my bondmate.”

“Ohhhhhhhh”, Leonard said, as it finally dawned on him why Spock had hurried to place the bond in front of the imminent danger they faced when they first met Feldmann. “So you acted upon the Vulcan law that allows you to protect your mate… right?”

“That is correct.”

“But… what about your Father? What will **he** think ‘bout all this? He is in the Vulcan council… he will find out about everything… Pissing off Sarek is the last thing I need, and the last thing you also need.”

“Do not worry about my Father. He has already been informed about everything and he will personally take care **of things**.”

“I am not sure I want to know details.”

“He is on board, my Father.”

Leonard jumped from Spock’s arms, suddenly feeling panic AND nausea. Ugh.

“S…Sarek is on board?”

“Affirmative.”

“On board the… Enterprise?”

“Leonard”, Spock said, tired of answering the same question rephrased multiple times.

“Alright, alright, me bad. So he is here. And he knows. About us, and about the symbiosis and about the bond.”

“Affirmative.”

“And he is not upset.”

“He is, as you put it, very upset.”

“Oh, I am doomed, I am doomed, I am doomed.”

Spock found Leonard’s reactions very amusing.

“He has nothing to reproach you, Leonard, and he is not angry with you. He came because I have informed him about everything, and he approved all of my actions. He also went through our entire medical history and his only reprimand was related to the fact that I did not inform him about our _symbiosis_ situation. He would have talked to Starfleet command – you know how influential he is, and he would have made sure that no one attempts things such as those that were attempted by Feldmann.”

“So he is not mad at me.”

Spock rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“Leonard, how infuriating can you be?”

“There are no limits.”

“Oh…”

“Fine, so where is he? Your Dad? Should I not say **hi** to him?”

“I will call him – “

“No, wait, wait! Wait. I need to shave and change uniform. I’m dirty. And so are you!”

“Well, you had been laying over me for the past 6.23 hours.”

“So let us get a shower and change. I can’t appear like this in front of your Father.”

“Why not?” – Spock asked with vivid curiosity.

“Well, he is Sarek.”

“Yes, I know who he is.”

“He’s your Dad, you greenblooded hobgoblin, which means he is my Father-in-Law… omaygad, Sarek is my Father-in-Law”, Leonard agonized.

Spock did not know why Leonard was so terrified, but he did need a shower and a shave so they both got out of the bed and went to M’Benga to get their discharge papers, after which they went to their nearby quarters.

 

Leonard went straight into the shower, turned the cold water on and washed himself thoroughly; the thought that someone else kissed him – except Spock – made his stomach turn upside down and made him feel dirty. How could the pure, beautiful bond, be stained by someone else’s touch? Only Spock was allowed to touch him.

It occurred to him that now they could – omaygad, they could –

But no, better not think about such exciting things, because they had to see Sarek; that was most important, he did not intend to make Sarek wait. Not even five minutes.

He shaved and dressed in new uniform and granted Spock access to the bathroom, while he was ascertaining the ever-present chaos in the room, for which he was responsible. There would be t-shirts everywhere, messy stacks of pads, mugs that did not make it back into the replicator, open and closed books, reading notes, reading notes, reading notes and reading notes.

Perhaps he should clean this mess up – someday.

He suddenly felt two strong arms wrapping themselves around his waist, and then a hot breath on his neck.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He can wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update at 4,400.

He leaned backwards, against Spock’s body, melting into the embrace.

He felt his lips behind his ear, a gently kiss that was becoming more demanding.

“S…Spock?”

“Mmmm?”

“W…what are you doing?”

Spock suddenly turned him around, so that they could face each other, and pulled him closer, running long, beautiful Vulcan fingers through Leonard’s still wet hair.

“I am enjoying what is mine”, he said, his eyes darker than usual, starting to burn with desire.

“But didn’t you say that we – we – must go see –“

“He can wait.”

“He can??”

“He WILL wait.”

Leonard smiled at that, he could not care less if they went to see Sarek now or in three hours. All it mattered was that Spock was now holding him in his arms, and he was kissing him –

Spock was kissing him – gently, delicately, with tenderness, but slowly his hand tightened his grip on Leonard’s hair, arching his head backwards, looking deeply into his eyes.

“I want you.” – the Vulcan said, his voice low and dangerous.

“You have me”, Leonard answered, almost not breathing.

He pushed Leonard on the bed and climbed atop of him, kissing him again, not so tenderly, but more and more roughly, as if he wanted to kiss the essence of his breath.

Leonard slid one hand under his black shirt – why did he even dress, the illogical Vulcan, after the damn shower, if his intentions were –

He remembered the moment when Spock stopped him for the same gesture, back on the planet. Now, not only that he did not stop him, but he shivered under his touch, and proceeded to remove both their clothes. Leonard eagerly wanted to help him, but Spock stopped him, abruptly pinning his hands over his head:

“You will not.”

Leonard felt like a Christmas present being unwrapped, and he did not mind at all. 

Spock apparently wanted to kiss every inch of him, and he had started methodically with his neck, where he sucked on a large bruise. Leonard flinched at the stinging pain but all he got in return was a “Shhh, hold still”, which turned him on like nothing ever did in his whole life. Whatever the Vulcan was doing to him, he had no protests. He wanted total control? Okay then, he said, relaxing and stretching voluptuously, ecstatic under the millions of sensations coming upon him like a tidal wave.

He felt Spock’s fingers on his face, then he felt him inside him; he wrapped his legs around the Vulcan’s waist, looking in his eyes. He thought – no, he was sure – that he had never seen anything, anyone, more beautiful.

Spock maintained a deliberately slow pace, allowing their bodies to adjust, their minds to merge, while he was roaming through his memories and fantasies and through his likes and dislikes, and he was exhilarated to discover a Leonard who could be both compliant and provocative, submissive and insolent, a speaker of dirty words and also shy, quivering; there was so much to discover, he thought, caressing his torso gently, drawing lazy circles on his chest with his sensitive fingers; ah, his skin was so smooth –

“Faster?” – Leonard pleaded.

“Request denied”, Spock stated with a smug smile, and since they were in no hurry, he spent the next few hours demonstrating the definition of “Slow” and bringing both of them to a mind-shattering climax only when he heard the 1548th “Please” from Leonard McCoy.

Spock collapsed near him on the tangled sheets.

“I can’t even – “ – Leonard confessed.

“Then do not.”

“Water?” – he suggested.

Spock attempted to grab the mug of water from the nightstand, but managed to smash down an unstable stack of books, the mug itself, 3-4 padds and a medical tricorder – all with a terrible noise.

“Oh, okay”, Leonard said.

He got up, leaning against the walls, and went to bring water and towels.

“How much energy do you have, anyways? And how much self-control?”

“A lot. Not much.”

“Huh?”

“I have responded to both your questions.”

“You do not have <much> self-control? You’ve… we’ve just made love for 5 hours!!”

“I apologize, I know it was too fast. You are way too attractive. I will make it up to you tonight.”

“May the Vulcan Gods help me.”

Spock giggled and rolled with him through the bed, until they fell on the floor, among Leonard’s books.

“I think I have been stabbed by a treatise”, Leonard complained as he got a bad scratch from the sharp corner of a hardcover.

“I have told you numerous times that print editions are dangerous.”

“Ha ha, what can I say, smartass hobgoblin. Come on, up. We are a mess. And so is this room.”

“You will have to clean, Dr. McCoy.”

“No. The only things I will clean is our two bodies.”

Leonard dragged Spock into the bathroom, from they emerged all clean and perfumed, some 2.46 hours later.

“Shall I put on the dress uniform?” – Leonard wanted to know.

“Start by putting on your pants, or I will not be held responsible for my actions.”

“I am not sure where they are.”

It was indeed difficult to find something into that jungle of books that was their room.

“I think it is safe to get new ones. Your previous pair has sustained irreparable damage.”

“Fine, hobgoblin, wow. Jus’ promise me you will not tear up all my clothes.”

“I cannot make empty promises.”

He managed to get dressed into a regular uniform and cautiously took the medical bag on his shoulder.

“Why do you need a med-kit, Leonard?”

“Well, um… we are going to see your Father… what if he does not like me??” – Leonard started to agonize again over the matter.

“And what if he does not like you?”

“Dunno… he is dangerous. I mean, we’re Speaking About Ambassador Sarek”, he said gravely.

Spock came to him, removed the med-kit from his shoulder and threw it on the floor, then he put his hands on Leonard’s shoulders:

“Leonard. No one – absolutely no one will ever harm you – ever – again. If you do not know what I am capable of, you will soon be able to see for yourself.”

Leonard’s heart melted upon hearing those words. He could not remember the last time anyone had treated him this good, with so much care and respect. He could not believe that the person doing this, the person holding him close in his arms, was the same person that he could not stand a while ago, whose presence in the same room he could not even bear.

“Leonard?”

“Yes? Yes, yes.”

“Not even my Father will hurt you – although I really doubt he would – without suffering severe consequences from my behalf.”

“Oh, you! You cannot – wait, you would hurt your own Father?”

“If he does any harm to you, mentally, emotionally or physically speaking, of course I will do whatever is necessary to protect you and to make him think twice before repeating the said action. But not just my Father. Anyone.”

“You, uhhh… wow.”

Leonard was not making any sense. Not even an illogical sense.

“Is this disturbing?” – Spock wanted to know.

“No, not really, it’s just… I am not used to being treated that good. AND by you, of all people. You know… a short while ago… we were making plans so that our shifts do not overlap.”

“We have come a long way from there.”

Leonard gazed at him lovingly. It was true, they had come a long way. He took one of Spock’s hands into his, kissing his fingers, one by one.

“Leonard… if you do that…”

“I am merely providing you grounds to experience good _touch telepathy_.”

“I see…”

“Hey, those damn devices are stuck”, he said, observing the bracelets.

Spock frowned, he did not even notice the minidisplay showed the energy level at 84.3% and it did not seem to increase.

“We must have damaged them during our previous activities. I should better check”, Spock said and took a diagnostic tool from his neat box of tools he kept near the door. He scanned the devices and frowned even more.

“What is going on?” Leonard wanted to know. “Are they broken? I don’t feel sick, I mean, I feel the energy at a pretty high level, perhaps they are just stuck.”

“How can they be _stuck_ , Leonard, they are biometric devices connected to a LCD display. What could _stuck_ and where?”

“Well, dunno, you’re the Engineer.”

“I am certainly not an Engineer. You are confusing me with Mr. Scott.”

“Wow, someone is in a bad mood now.”

“I am not in a bad mood”, Spock snapped.

“Okay, me bad. You are in a terrific mood.”

“Leonard, you are being a nuisance,” he confessed, as he had disassembled his own monitoring device and reassembled it, arriving at the conclusion that it was working perfectly.

“Perhaps you could take some readings? Ascertain the energy level? Like any decent Doctor would do?”

“What was that supposed to mean?!” Leonard growled on his usual Leonard McCoy tone, and took a medical tricorder. “We’re fine”, he added, grumpily. “The stupid energy is at 100%. I told you the devices are broken. Damn stupid devices.”

Spock stopped his tirade with a passionate kiss, and then with another and with another.

“Woah”, Leonard confessed.

“I also missed arguing with you. Even more interesting, now I can make you shut up.”

Leonard smiled and pushed him out of the room, they needed to see Sarek who had surely grown old (or older, anyway) while waiting for them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His son and Leonard McCoy were very much in love with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update at 4,600.

Sarek was dressed in a brown robe with large sleeves. He was beautiful and gracious, despite being 142 Terran years old. He stood up and came to greet them. Spock kept Leonard’s hand into his, protectively, because he knew how terrified his mate was of the present meeting, although he could not understand why.

It was true that his Father, Ambassador Sarek, was one of the most reckless, ruthless people in the galaxy, capable of negotiating treatises with even the Borg if necessary. He had skillfully rebuilt an entire world out of ashes after the destruction of Vulcan by Nero, and his people saw him as a king, even though he was not at all one, but why contradict popular beliefs?

“I welcome you, my son, Doctor McCoy”, he said formally. “I was not expecting you so early”, he added.

“We did not want to keep you waiting, Father, and Leonard, my bondmate, was eager to meet you.”

“Yes, I am sure he was”, the Ambassador added diplomatically, noticing that Leonard was half hidden behind Spock. “Please, sit down, I will bring us tea.”

Charming manners, Leonard thought, he had not even been capable of saying _hi_ to the man.

Spock returned with the tea and sat near them, looking straight into Leonard’s eyes, with a piercing look.

Why did all Vulcans have eyes like flames? Leonard asked himself. They were supposed to be cool. Logical and composed and cold and all.

“I trust you are well, Doctor McCoy? The recent events have deeply saddened me. It was completely unacceptable for the Federation to doubt the medical evidence you and my son had provided.”

“So…” – Leonard tried to understand, “this was a carefully elaborated plan of the Federation? This entire Feldmann thing?”

“Indeed so, and I very much regret it. They will be apologizing extensively.”

That would be new, Leonard thought – Federation and the Starfleet apologizing for something.

“They sent Michael Feldmann to validate your condition as he is a specialist in the symbiotic organisms, but they were unaware of his doubtful morality.”

“You can say that again…” Leonard mumbled. “Doubtful morality… the man is an obsessed maniac that tried to rape me!”

“I know. He will be _paying dearly_ for what he had attempted. The Federation had already _paid dearly_.”

Spock’s eyes widened at that.

“Father? What did you do to the Federation?”

“Well, Son, to put it simple, since the Federation had purposely and carelessly endangered your life and the life of your mate, two Vulcan citizens, I will not negotiate on behalf of the Federation for the next two years.”

Spock loved the way that sounded.

Leonard thought they were both exaggerating a bit.

“What do you wish for us to do with the offender, Doctor McCoy?”

“Uh, well, um… dunno, really. I would rather not think about this… will he be Court Martialed?”

“No, he will be trialed and sentenced on New Vulcan.”

“And, uh… what… will…”

“Do not concern yourself with such issues, Doctor McCoy”, Sarek said evasively. “He will be taken care of, as soon as his bones regenerate.”

“…bones? Regenerate?” – Leonard asked, turning towards Spock, who looked downwards. “Spock??”

“I might have injured him _a bit_.”

“…I see. I never knew Vulcans can be so violent. You do not strike me as a particularly violent race. I mean, Ambassador Sarek, you did not have wars, revolutions, stuff like those in, what, hundreds of years?”

“Our last riot had taken place 854 years ago.”

“Perhaps it would be best to change the subject”, Spock suggested.

“You are right, son. Now that we have left behind the unpleasant topic,” Sarek said, putting his cup of tea down, “allow me, both of you, to congratulate you for the bonding. Doctor McCoy, I welcome you in our Family and I would be honored to be your friend.”

Congratulate? Welcome? Family? Honored? Friend?

Did Sarek just tell all those things to Leonard?

It was slightly overwhelming.

Spock was already thanking his Father with carefully chosen words.

Sarek wanted to be friends. Wow.

“So, um… you are not upset?” – he asked Sarek. It was time they set a few things straight.

“Why would I be upset, Doctor McCoy?”

“For the, you know, bonding. Perhaps you were expecting – I don’t know, something different. _Someone_ different.”

Spock’s own heart dipped when he heard Leonard still doubting himself, but he knew it was the kind of doubt that could be shattered only by his Father.

“Doctor McCoy”, Sarek said, with obvious care and warmth, “it would have been illogical for me to have any expectations from my Son regarding the choice of his mate. I myself have chosen a Terran mate” – Sarek reminded him, and his beautiful brown eyes darkened slightly, as he remembered the tragic loss of his beloved wife, in front of his very eyes – “and I have chosen well, as I am sure my Son did. Were you perhaps afraid I would disapprove of you?”

“To be honest, I was terrified.”

“Certainly I am not such a terrifying person.”

“Um…”

Sarek merely raised an eyebrow, giving both of them a rather confused look.

“You certainly are… um… you know… impressive”, Leonard said vaguely, which seemed to convince Sarek, who once again changed the subject and invited them to New Vulcan to see their new home and the Vulcan Science Academy, where Leonard would find fascinating manuscripts, should he decide to pay them a visit.

Leonard sort of liked the idea. He would have never imagined Ambassador Sarek inviting him over to his house, on his planet, to spend time with him. It felt good; it felt as if all the things were settling down in their rightful places.

“What is the situation of the symbiosis condition now?” – the Ambassador wanted to know.

“The devices that we have been using for the monitoring of the energy are malfunctioning unfortunately”, Spock said. “We determined this just before coming to see you, so we do not really know what the energy level actually is right now.”

“As I understood from the medical records,” – Sarek continued – “if the energy decreases, you are feeling sick?”

“We are losing consciousness.”

“And also if you are overstepping the distance limit.”

“Affirmative”, Spock said.

“That is most unfortunate.”

“We got used to it, it’s really not a big deal.” – Leonard confessed. “Actually, I am glad that there is this distance limit. I have good reasons to stay close to your son at all times.”

Sarek _almost_ smiled when he heard that.

It was indeed most fortunate that his son had found a life-partner that he loved and cherished and who shared those feelings. Most Vulcan marriages were arranged since early childhood, so that there would be _no problems_ later, but Spock had been reluctant to the idea ever since he was 6 years old, stating that no one was ever going to arrange his own marriage and he would find someone whom he would love and be compatible with.

He looked at the two of them: so different and yet so alike. One of them – his son – the embodiment of calm, control, balance; he was the type of Vulcan who would look an enemy in the eye and **politely** explain that he would now kill him if it were necessary. Leonard McCoy, on the other hand, was temperamental, agitated, always fidgeting, restless and voracious.

How would these two survive with each other, he had no idea; how did they manage so far, he, again, had no idea. But what he did know, by subtly probing their mental and emotional landscape (he was one of the best telepaths in the galaxy, he did not even need to touch the persons to be aware of their thoughts) was that his son and Leonard McCoy were very much in love with each other.

 

He told them good night, he would see them the next day - and the two left the Ambassadorial quarters, proceeding on the long corridors of their beloved ship and holding hands. People who currently worked Gamma shift would greet them as usual, since they were a familiar view. Spock and McCoy always held hands.

“Spock?”

“Yes, Leonard?”

“I would… uhhh… want to see Feldmann, would you please come with me?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Yes yes. No. I don’t know. I must. Otherwise I will not have peace.”

“Let us go to the brig then.”

Feldmann’s bones had been regenerated by the mercy of Dr. Geoffrey M’Benga and he was sitting down on the bed in the brig, bored to tears.

Spock took Leonard’s arm, protectively.

Feldmann flinched at the sight of them. He sat up and glared at Spock with pure hatred.

“What do you want?”

“Nothing”, Spock said.

Leonard was cautiously studying Feldmann; his expert medical eye caught a glance of the way the man had been beaten by Spock.

“Why?” – Leonard wanted to know.

“Is that an existential _why_? Or a practical _why_?”

Leonard could not believe that such people actually existed.

“Why did you do such a thing to me?”

“Because you are overly cute.”

Why not taunt Leonard McCoy and annoy him a bit to chase away boredom? After all they were safely separated by a force-field.

Spock calmly went to the console that controlled said force-field and pressed a few controls.

“W-what are you doing?” – Feldmann wanted to know.

“I am removing the force-field so that I can come to you and explain to you again why you cannot call my bondmate _cute_.”

“No, nonono, I apologize, I apologize, I apo-“


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What, again? Did you not have enough?”
> 
> “Of you? Never.”
> 
> “Wow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update at 4,800.

The next morning, Leonard was quite sure that Vulcans (at least, this specific Vulcan) had the most amazing self-control, because, wow, eight hours… and he seemed to still be able to go on…

He was currently laying on his belly, not quite sure if he would be able to stand. Spock was massaging his back with long, slow moves.

“Aaahhhhhhhhhhobgoblin, you have such talented hands.”

“Do not say that, Leonard.”

“And why not?”

“Because I might be tempted to show you other things my hands can do.” – he added, caressing his lower back.

“What, again? Did you not have enough?”

“Of you? Never.”

“Wow.”

Leonard could not actually believe that such a thing was happening. Spock was with him in bed and they were making love endlessly. And it was so good, so beautiful, so… fulfilling, that he had almost forgotten about anything else.

He took a look at the bracelet – the energy level was still stuck at 84.3%.

“You did not fix the bracelets, Mr. Engineer.” – he told Spock.

“That is, Doctor, because I am not an Engineer.”

“Yes you are. You can fix anything. I saw you multiple times fixing stuff in Engineering with Scotty. Most of your injuries occurred there.”

“Indeed? I was not aware. Well, I had an attempt at fixing the biometric devices, but it was unsuccessful.”

“But you said they were not broken. They are simply stuck.”

“They are not _stuck_ , Leonard, or should I give you a practical lesson of what _sticking_ means?”

“I would not say no, but… hey, give me that tricorder over there.”

Spock lazily reached out after Leonard’s medical tricorder and handed it to him.

Leonard scanned Spock, then scanned himself. Then, his eyes widened.

“Um, we are registering as two life-forms.”

“I thought you said we no longer registered as such, but due to the _Symbiosis_ , we register as a single entity.”

“I know what I said. Well, look!” – Leonard showed him the tricorder – “We are registering separately again.”

“Your tricorder is malfunctioning.”

Leonard rolled his eyes, then he handed it to Spock.

“If it is malfunctioning, Mr. ‘ _I-am-not-an-Engineer_ ’, then fix it.”

“Bring me the toolbox.”

“What, your royal self can’t go get it?”

“No.”

“God help me.”

Leonard went and brought him the toolbox.

“Iso-modulator”, Spock requested.

More eye rolling; Leonard gave him the tool, in the manner in which the surgery tools were given to him in the OR.

“Polarity scanner.”

“Here you go, Doctor Spock” – he said, looking at his now completely disassembled medical tricorder.

“Thank you, my lovely assistant. Now, there is nothing wrong with this tool.”

“You mean you torn it to pieces just to make sure it is not malfunctioning?”

“Affirmative.”

“Well, then put it back together!”

Spock gave him a sweet little smile, and a dark-chocolate look, then he pulled him closer for a kiss, which rendered Leonard speechless for a few moments, enough for him to have some peace and put the tool back together.

“The logical conclusion, Leonard, is the following one: since the monitoring devices are not malfunctioning, yet the display shows that the energy does not increase, and since the tricorder is also not malfunctioning, yet we are once again registering as two separate beings, I am concluding that the _Symbiosis_ condition has been **somehow** affected. I suggest we get dressed and go to the Medical Bay, for a few tests and in order to ascertain our condition…”

“Ugh. You do speak a lot, Hobgoblin Mine.”

They did get dressed, although it was such an unpleasant activity, and went to Medical Bay still holding hands. Jim Kirk met them half way.

“Ooooh! But what do I see? I see Bones and my First Officer! Good morning, gentlemen.”

“Captain” – Spock said, politely, holding Leonard’s hand just a bit tighter, as if he was afraid someone could take him away. As if someone would dare.

“You brat”, Leonard said, on an equally polite tone.

“Where to?” – Jim wanted to know.

“Medical Bay. I have some stuff to check.”

“Oh, okay, I am on my way to the Bridge. I saw the duty roster, Spock, so you are working the Beta Shift today?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Well then! I will see you guys later on the Bridge.”

 

M’Benga had not seen these two in a while. Leonard’s neck had ample bruises. Good thing the rest of his body was covered in clothes.

“Good god, man, have you been attacked by a vampire?” – he asked Leonard when he had the opportunity, making sure Spock was sufficiently far away.

“Yeah.”

“And???”

“And what?”

“What’s it like?”

“Someone is being nosey? I am still your boss!”

“Right boss, right. So what the hell do you want from me, boss?”

“Well, Spock thinks that the _Symbiosis_ may have been somehow affected.”

“By what?”

“By, um… well, by… by… our various activities?”

“Such as?” – M’Benga asked, mercilessly.

Leonard blushed deep, deep red.

Spock thought that M’Benga was being a nuisance. He decided to step in:

“Let us test this theory, Gentlemen. Doctor M’Benga, please scan Leonard carefully and make sure you intervene promptly, should something occur. I will increase the distance between us progressively and see what happens.”

“Wait, let us take all the precautions, then” – M’Benga decided. “Leonard, get on that biobed. If life support is needed, we better have everything ready."

He assembled a full crash team, ordered video recording and only then he allowed Spock to proceed.

Spock started moving farther away from Leonard, taking small steps, making sure that he was all right. The thought of harming Leonard or endangering his life was – well, atrocious.

**13 meters.**

Leonard was looking good, stable, nothing seemed wrong.

**14 meters.**

Still nothing.

At **15 meters** away, he stopped.

Leonard waved at him and smiled.

He took a deep breath and continued to walk backwards, so that he could see Leonard at all times.

**16 meters** away. **19 meters**.

**21 meters** – and he hit the Medical Bay wall with his back.

Leonard was still fine, breathing normally, nothing bad was happening.

Wait, what did that mean?

He stood there for a while, allowing M’Benga to take ample readings for comparison.

They all gathered around a table; instinctively, Spock took Leonard’s hand. Old habits are difficult to change.

“So, um… how do you gentlemen feel?”

“I am excellent.” – Leonard confessed.

“So am I.” – Spock added.

“Gentlemen, I am compiling the data now after comparing. But there is no doubt in my mind. The _Symbiosis_ has ceased.”

“What??” – Leonard snapped. “That can’t be. Give me those readings!!”

Wow, M’Benga thought. When they first confirmed the _Symbiosis_ , Leonard McCoy had thrown quite a tantrum! Now he was throwing another tantrum because the condition had stopped. Boy, was he hard to please or what!

“You’re right”, Leonard said, and he looked completely crushed. “The _Symbiosis_ **has** stopped.”

“And why are you so devastated?” – M’Benga wanted to know.

“Well, um… I… Spock, I need to talk to you, in private.”

“Certainly.”

Leonard dragged a rather confused Spock to his private office.

“What is it, Leonard?” – he asked with concern.

“I… don’t know. I must admit, I am upset by the new discovery. I had gotten used to be close to you at all times. The _Symbiosis_ had been a horror at the beginning, but as of late, it had become a… _lifestyle_ in which we were perfectly synchronized. I will miss that.”

“Well, Doctor M’Benga’s insight can remain confidential, can it not?”

Leonard stared at Spock in disbelief.

“Did you just say what I think you said?”

“I said…”

“I heard what you said!”

“Leonard, you are being very illogical.”

“Thanks. So you are suggesting that we tell no one that the _Symbiosis_ has ended?”

“Affirmative. I also have no desire of being apart from you.”

That sentence sounded like the best anniversary present ever received by Leonard.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves. Take pills, take a deep breath, have a beer, do not throw rocks at me. Do not throw a tantrum.  
> Final chapter will be posted at 5,000 hits.

“Bones. Bones Bonesbonesbones! Wake up, darling! Come on. Talk to me. That’s right! Come on. Open your eyes, I am right here. Right here. Come on baby.”

It took a long while for Leonard McCoy to open his eyes and he did not understand anything. Where was he? What the hell happened? If he could only remember…

“S….Spock?” – he tried to whisper.

“It’s me, Jim… come on, open your eyes for me, you can do it.”

Leonard struggled to open his eyes, and waited for the ceiling to recompose itself – the MedBay ceiling with his round surgery lights.

Immediately, the activity around him increased. He heard M’Benga’s familiar voice, hypos being pressed against his neck. His vision cleared a bit, and there he was, Jim Kirk, all over him.

“Where is Spock?”

“He is on the Bridge, he is fine. God, I was so worried!!”

“Wha –“

Leonard tried very hard to remember what happened. Last thing he had in mind was that the _Symbiosis_ had ceased, and he was discussing with Spock about hiding it from the crew. So that they could be together, close to one another, all the time. What in the world had happened and why was his head hurting so?

“Where is Spock?” – he asked again.

Jim was confused, he could not understand why Bones kept on asking about Spock. Oh well, perhaps he had hit his head harder than they thought. He flipped his communicator open and said, <Kirk to Spock, report to MedBay at once.>

Meanwhile, Leonard’s vision had cleared substantially.

He looked around – he was hooked to life support, all the consoles and monitors around him were beeping and measuring, M’Benga looked worried sick and kept scanning him.

He reached out his hand and took the tricorder from his hand:

“Give me that.”

“But, Doctor”, he protested – “you should rest, you must not tire yourself…”

“Shut up, M’Benga.”

His young assistant closed his mouth. He knew better than to argue with Leonard McCoy.

Leonard raised the tricorder to the level of his eyes to see the readings. Severe injury to the head? On life support? Thirty-eight standard days in an induced COMA??

“M’Benga…?”

“Yes?”

“Where is Spock?”

Jim was starting to be annoyed. Leonard had awoken from coma barely 10 minutes ago and he had already said _Spock_ four times. He must have definitely hit his head harder. Fortunately, his First Officer was just entering the MedBay, calm and composed.

“Spock!” – Leonard said, with obvious joy.

But Spock stiffened, unsure what was going on there.

“You wanted to see me, Captain?”

“Yeah. Doctor McCoy had just woken up from coma and we are all so gratified and enthusiastic he is well, right Spock?”

“Affirmative”, Spock said on the coldest of tones, and Leonard felt his heart sinking – what was happening here?

“…and he has asked to see you multiple times.”

“Are you sure it is not a mistake, Captain? I am quite sure I would be the last person Doctor McCoy would wish to see.”

Leonard could not stand it anymore, he reached out one of his hands in the direction of Spock:

“Please?” – he begged.

Reluctant and stiff, cautious as if surrounded by hungry predators, Spock came closer to him. Leonard wanted to touch his hand but he carefully avoided.

“Spock, what is the matter? No one would tell me anything. Has the _Symbiosis_ returned? Last we had checked, it was completely gone! And why – why won’t you give me your hand?”

“Doctor, may I remind you I am a touch telepath, and a Vulcan – please refrain from attempting to touch me.”

Leonard’s heart dropped.

“But we used to hold hands all the time. On the halls of the Enterprise. On the Bridge. In MedBay. In our quarters. You never seemed to mind before.”

“Doctor, you have been severely injured and I think you are still hallucinating. Let me assure you that we never held hands.”

“What??” – he nearly jumped off the Biobed. “You can’t possibly – do such a thing to me – you bastard! M’Benga, you were there, you saw us hundreds of times! Right? Right??”

M’Benga looked away, then adjusted a few hypos and got them ready.

“Leonard, calm down”, he suggested, on a mild, reassuring tone.

“Spock, did you – did you break the bond?” – he asked in complete panic.

Spock frowned, and finally came closer to Leonard.

“To what bond are you referring, Doctor McCoy?”

“To **our** bond! I am your bondmate!”

There was a deep, strange, awkward silence in the MedBay – no one was even breathing.

Spock seemed to try to put the pieces of a puzzle together – and failing.

“I… do not understand, Doctor McCoy. You certainly are not my bondmate. Moreover, you are our Captain’s life partner.”

“NO! Nononono. NO. I am not.”

Spock looked at Jim Kirk, who looked at both of them, no one really understanding anything.

“Help me sit up, M’Benga, and remove all those sensors. I am trying to get to the end of all this and nobody’s helping me.”

M’Benga took pity on his agitated boss. He was on the verge of completely losing it, and all those around him were not helping him out logically. He methodically removed all the sensors from his chest, wiped him clean, tucked him in a white sheet and adjusted the bed so that he could sit up. Leonard was dizzy for several moments, due to changing position, but M’Benga shot another hypospray and his mind cleared furthermore.

“Where – no, wait. WHEN are we? Computer, what is the current Stardate?”

“Stardate is 33255.9”

“What happened to me, Spock?” – he asked the Vulcan. “Please, you are the only one I trust.”

Spock was taken aback by that statement. Leonard McCoy was trusting him? That was something completely new.

“Well, Doctor, I am not sure if you remember all the facts correctly. Our mission was to collect a certain plant, by the scientific name of _Cyeanorheea alexis_ , needed for a vaccine that was vital for the entire population of Velara III, that you were supposed to synthesize. Due to one of our public arguments during the debriefing session, the Captain has appointed us together, to go pick up the plant. We had encountered a turbulence and we crashed. I was not wearing a seatbelt so you stood up during the crash landing and wrapped your arms around me to prevent me from being injured, and instead you hit your head on one of the shuttle metallic walls. Then – “

“But you are well???” – Leonard asked with obvious concern, which troubled Spock even more deeply.

“Thanks to your prompt intervention, I am well.”

“Thank God,” Leonard said after taking a deep breath. “And then? Then we discovered that _Symbiosis_ thing! I remember well. With details even. The data must be in the MedBay logs.”

“To which _Symbiosis_ are you referring to, Doctor?”

Leonard left his head fall heavily on the pillow. He rejected all Jim’s attempts of taking his hand:

“Stop touching me, will you?” – he snapped.

“But, Boones…”

“Look, stop it. Let me figure things up. Please, Spock, continue.”

The Doctor was acting very, very strange, Spock thought. He would have liked to touch him just for a moment, to see what was his emotional status and what was going on in fact – why did he keep referring to a bond and why would he only trust him? They hated each other. They could not even stand to be in the same room. Something was definitely not good here. And despite the fact that Jim Kirk had flirted with him on a few occasions, he and the Doctor were still life partners, registered as such in the annals of Starfleet.

“I have managed to signal our status immediately and, with Mr. Scott’s valuable help, we were quickly beamed up and you were taken to immediate surgery as you had a fractured skull. Today is the first time you woke up from the coma.”

“So… you are telling me…” – Leonard asked with a broken voice, and with tears gathering in his beautiful eyes – no one had ever seen him crying – “that there has been no _Symbiosis_?”

“I do not know what you mean by _Symbiosis_ , Doctor.”

“And… we are not together?”

“We certainly **are not** ”, Spock said on a definitive tone. “In fact, prior to our Dakala mission, we had just decided to avoid being in the same room.”

Spock was sure a torrent of words would follow after his sentence, deliberately stated on a taunting tonality.

But with shock and horror, he saw tears falling on Leonard McCoy’s face.

He – was crying!

In front of twenty speechless people.

In front of him, the person he hated the most, and of his beloved Jim Kirk, his life partner, and in front of all his colleagues in the MedBay. Leonard McCoy was crying.

He did not know what to say, Jim did not know what to say either, no one knew what to do.

“Spock”, Leonard said, not ashamed to cry and not bothering to hide his pain. “Will you _meld_ with me, please?”

That was the last thing Spock expected to hear. Surprise and shock reflected in his dark-chocolate eyes.

“You are offering me… your thoughts?”

“Yes, please. There are things you need to know.”

Spock looked at him with sincere concern this time, abandoning the stiff mask he had struggled to maintain so far. He looked around, at the crowd that was staring at them.

“Perhaps… if we could have some privacy…”

Leonard just glared around, at everybody, who quickly vanished – except Jim, who was still staring at them in disbelief.

“Wait, there is something I need to do before”, Leonard said. “Computer, is there a logged relationship between Captain James T. Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy of the U.S.S. Enterprise?”

“Affirmative. Current logged relationship: cohabitation, life partners.”

Leonard actually shuddered, visibly, strongly.

“I am sorry, Jim”, he said. “This cannot be. I belong to another, even if just in my dreams. Computer, change said relationship and list Doctor Leonard McCoy as _single_.”

“Relationship status changed.”

His eyes and Jim’s locked, silently staring at each other.

“I… will be on the Bridge, Commander, Doctor.” – he said, and left.

Spock came closer to Leonard, looking at him with vivid concern and curiosity.

“Please, Spock. You need to know. Even if you no lon- … I mean, even if you do not return my feelings. You must know what you mean to me and how much I love you. Was it just a dream, or the hallucinations of a comatose person, what I feel for you will never change. Please, take my mind, my thoughts, look at everything. Everything is yours to take.”

Spock swallowed hard, overwhelmed by emotion. Had he heard well, Leonard McCoy had just said he loved – him? Leonard McCoy Loved Him?

He had never melded with him, so he spent a while identifying the psi points on his left cheek. He closed his eyes and did not even have the chance to speak the ritual words, _My mind to your mind_ , that Leonard’s mind embraced him eagerly, hungrily, with love and longing and adoration.

What was going on here?

There were imaginary memories, bits of a dreamy lifeline, in which he and Leonard McCoy – were –

A medical condition that had strangely occurred, _Symbiosis_ , quite unique.

Them being forced to live close to one another, under the threat of collapsing.

Collapsing many times before adjusting.

Moving together, sleeping in the same bed.

Arguing, arguing and arguing!

And some more arguing.

Leonard McCoy trying to commit suicide.

No!

Preventing him.

Away missions together.

Bridge time together

MedBay time together.

Energy level bracelets.

Holding hands with Leonard McCoy, melding with Leonard McCoy.

Cohabitation, peaceful, calm, progressively more beautiful.

At peace.

Velara mission. Kissing Leonard McCoy in the grass. Laying a claim in his mind.

He pressed his fingers on his cheek harder, probing, probing mercilessly, thirsty of knowing more. Hungry and thirsty after this mind so formidable, that was calling on to him stronger than longing for home.

Returning to the Enterprise. Some Michael Feldmann trying to separate them.

He actually felt anger as he was watching this particular imagery. Michael Feldmann trying to rape Leonard McCoy. How was this even possible – what kind of a man was –

Get a hold of your emotions, Spock, son of Sarek, he said to himself. These are all just imaginary memories, the hallucinations of a very sick mind.

Placing the bond – the marriage bond.

Parted from me and never parted –

Spock’s hand was trembling on Leonard McCoy’s face.

Chasing Michael Feldmann. Breaking most of his bones in revenge. Getting his Leonard back.

His – Leonard?

Did he just think that?

Making love to Leonard McCoy. His temperature elevated as he saw these memories that were filled with love and joy and lust and a passion so immense it was almost darkening his reason.

Waking up from a dream and discovering it was just a dream. The heartbreak. The abyss. The pain, pure, sincere, equally overwhelming. Leonard McCoy loved him. Leonard McCoy did not want anyone else. But him.

He gently disengaged the meld, and as their minds separated, he almost wanted to scream. Leonard’s mind was – his home! It was calling him back.

He did not even realize that they were holding hands.

He did not reject the touch. Leonard’s emotions – love, strong and steady, and longing – were flowing towards him in large torrents.

“Do I have any chance?” – Leonard whispered.

“To what?” – he whispered back.

“To your heart.”

Spock looked at him silently for a while, holing his hand a bit tighter.

“There are always chances…”

Leonard smiled between his tears. There was hope.

I hope you will understand that… I need time, Spock said. This is completely new and unexpected. I cannot… switch from one side to another so quickly… we barely tolerated each other, and now… you love me.”

“Love you? I do not love you”, Leonard said. “I adore you. You are my entire life.”

Spock was now completely speechless. He never knew that his former enemy was capable of such deep devotion, that he could love to such extent.

“Forgive me. I do not want to rush you into anything you do not want. Please take all the time you need… I will never cease waiting for you. I am only yours, forever. No other person will touch me.”

“Leonard…” – Spock tentatively said, it was the first time he was using the Doctor’s given name.

Leonard smiled – and that smile, for some reason, filled Spock’s heart with joy.


	24. Chapter 24

Spock had been very silent as of late. He performed his duties, and then he usually went to see Leonard in the MedBay for a while, under various pretexts. The Doctor’s eyes were literally filling with light when he saw him. He would drop everything and come to him, fighting hard against the instinct to just throw his arms around the Vulcan.

Spock took his time to observe Leonard’s behavior. The Doctor had changed completely. He never argued with him anymore, never talked back to him; he smiled when he saw him. He carefully avoided being touched by other people, even by accident. He never asked for anything, be it Spock’s attention, his time; he gave him space and he was not clingy.

Spock longed to meld again – but how do you just go to a colleague and say, Hey, would you like to meld? – even though he was sure Leonard would not say no. In fact, he was sure Leonard would say yes to whatever he asked.

He was afraid to ask.

Whatever had happened in Leonard McCoy’s mind while being in a coma – it had changed him forever. He said he would wait for Spock – indefinitely.

But did he want, did he really want Leonard McCoy? That was the question. He did not know. They had been arguing so much in the past –

Deep into thoughts, he ran straight into Leonard McCoy on one of the corridors.

“Oh… hello, Doctor.”

“Hey, Spock. Where to?”

Leonard’s eyes were shining bright and he was smiling at him.

“I was on my way to my quarters, I have finished my shift.”

Leonard remained silent for a few moments.

“…have a good rest, then.”

Spock’s eyes lingered on his cheek, the need to meld with him was overwhelming.

“…yes. Thank you. You too.”

He went to his quarters and reviewed the entire conversation in his mind. It had nothing spectacular. But his eyes, Leonard’s eyes –

Leonard loved him. He loved him! And that was even an understatement. He could feel the immensity of his love from two feet away.

For the next hours, he reviewed once again all the memories of his imaginary life with the Doctor – that he had of course kept after the meld in the MedBay. There were moments of pure bliss. Laying a claim over Leonard – placing a bond – taking him to his quarters – making love to him –

He looked at his rather big bed, which all of a sudden seemed empty, although no one else slept there, except him. Spock did not have casual love affairs and did not bring lovers home. He would only **bring home** the one person that would be his bondmate. Not even Nyota had set foot into his quarters.

Leonard McCoy was not a logical option. With so few Vulcans left after the Nero incident, the colony on New Vulcan needed to be reconstructed. He had to choose a female and have children. It was irrational to choose a male as a partner.

He turned on his belly, took a fistful of bedsheets and just lay there, contemplating the inner pain that was growing inside him and that had no name. Had he been human, he would have cried.

 

Leonard was not doing good. He was struggling to maintain appearances but everything inside him was an open wound. Had it been just a dream? He knew Spock’s soul by heart. And he was locked away from it. It was unbearable. He was so vulnerable to him and he had already made a fool of himself. The last thing the Vulcan needed, at the bottom of a list already filled with duties – among which, assisting the reconstruction of his race – was a coworker that was in love with him. How dreary. Not to mention what he had done to Jim Kirk. He did not even attempt to talk to him and explain.

He was simply pathetic. To expect love to be returned – from a Vulcan? And all after falling in love with him in a dream? What did he want, in fact?

Spock had not made any steps towards him. He did not encourage him in any way. He did not speak of feelings being returned. He had not even invited him to sit beside him in the cafeteria while eating. Nothing. They were the same old _enemies_ , minus the fighting. They were… strangers.

And he could not go on this way.

There would be a part of the dream that comes true today.

He went to the bathroom and took his shaving blade from the drawer and raised his left arm, to see well the vein he was about to cut.

 

Spock felt an overwhelming panic building, all of a sudden. His stomach clenched; he felt he was going to vomit, and then he was going to suffocate, and then die. He jumped off the bed and rushed on the long corridors, to Leonard McCoy’s quarters. He saw from a glance that he had locked himself inside using the medical override; he punched a few controls, located his lifesign and beamed himself directly there, right near him.

Just in time –

Just in time to grab Leonard’s hand and twist it painfully, breaking the delicate bones in his wrist and making him drop the shaving night.

“What – do you think – you are doing?”

Leonard McCoy could not saw a word, overwhelmed by his presence, by his touch and by the devastating déjà-vu.

Spock pushed him into the bathroom wall, keeping his hand painfully twisted to his back; with his free hand he connected an abrupt, painful meld, which made Leonard flinch with pain.

“You will not leave me”, Spock said, clearly, words that were embedding in Leonard’s mind, soul, body, in the very essence of his life. “You are mine.”

There was a spark of light, of hope in Leonard’s eyes.

“Yours…?” – he whispered, wanting to believe.

“Mine. Only mine. Leonard McCoy, I am claiming you – this is not a dream. This is forever.”

“I already am yours…” – that was all he was capable of saying.

Spock grabbed his hair and pulled him in a kiss, deep, violent and demanding, to which Leonard responded with all his love, finally free from restrains, giving him everything he had already given one hundred thousand times in his mind. It was no longer a dream.

Spock pushed him out of the bathroom and into the room, throwing him on the bed without much care – he was beyond caring for unimportant things – climbing atop of him and arching his neck painfully to one side.

Leonard went perfectly still – he knew what was following and did not even breathe when Spock’s teeth sank into his delicate skin.

“I accept your claim, Spock, son of Sarek”, Leonard said, after Spock raised his head to look at him. There was surprise in the Vulcan’s eyes. However Leonard managed to speak the correct ritual words, he did not know. But he was not planning on analyzing right now.

Right now, he could not have enough of Leonard McCoy. He wanted to touch, feel, kiss, possess, meld – all at the same time, and all together, how could he have nearly left him slide away from him? How could he not recognize him sooner?

He was everything – everything he ever wanted, the other half of him, his T’hy’la, the love of his life, Leonard, “Leonard”… - he whispered.

Leonard looked into his eyes, his soul trembling.

“…yes…?”

“This is the _Symbiosis_ , this… feeling… our souls together…no, do not cry…” – Spock kissed his dry lips a few times, reassuringly, then reconnected the deep, beautiful meld – “No one, no one, I promise you, will ever take you away from me. Leonard McCoy, parted from me and never parted, our souls will never again be torn apart.”

Leonard did not even dare to breathe – was it real? Had he spoken The Words?

But then – he felt the bond’s roots settling in his mind and growing high and bright, and he wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck.

“I will now take what is mine”, Spock said, undressing him and loving him for endless hours, beyond reason, beyond logic, beyond all thoughts.

 

They did not know what time it was, and could not care less, when Leonard felt a stinging pain in his left wrist.

It was swollen and bluish.

“Wow, I… do you mind if I get my osteo-regenerator?” – he thought it was safer to ask for his permission, because, well, Spock had amply demonstrated his dominant side during the last hours.

Spock sat up immediately and looked at the injured hand.

“Forgive me,” he said penitently. “It is I who has inflicted it. We should go to MedBay immediately…”

“We are not going anywhere, hey, I’m the doctor here!”

Spock just gave him a raised brow and picked the medical bag from the table, handing it to Leonard.

He instinctively knew where everything was, which was strange.

Leonard went about regenerating his bone, looking at Spock every now and then, as if he was afraid he could go somewhere.

The thought must have reflected through the bond.

“Computer,” Spock said, “log relationship, stardate 33257.8, Spock, son of Sarek and Dr. Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Vulcan marriage bond.”

Leonard smiled at him, wholeheartedly.

“You do realize that you belong to me completely now. I own you, to be more precise.”

“I do”, Leonard said calmly. “It is the natural order of things.”

“And you do not have… protests?”

“No, Spock, I do not. Why would I have protests? I know the Vulcan law very well.”

“You do? Yes, you seem to have ample knowledge of my culture and customs… I saw that in your mind.”

“Well yes, you… I mean, the _other_ you – the **you** in my dream, had explained everything to me in detail.”

“You did not even move during the claim…” Spock said thoughtfully.

“Why would I want to move? I know it can be deadly if the ‘victim’ struggles…”

“Have you finished regenerating the bone? I wish to meld with you again.”

Leonard knew, from _before_ , that now that he was Spock’s bondmate, Spock had free access to his mind whenever he wanted. He put the osteo-regenerator aside and lay near him.

Spock probed deeper in his mind this time, going to the cerebral processes themselves, to the essence of his thinking, trying to understand how was it possible to have had a dream that seemed so real, and in which Leonard had managed to embody such vast knowledge of Vulcan culture, that was accurate above all. It had been a dream; but a dream that was consistent with the reality.

**Then, he understood.**

When Leonard McCoy had rushed to him in the shuttle, to protect him from falling and hurting himself, his consciousness rid itself of the thick layers and masks of hatred, discontent, despise, that were characterizing their day to day relationship. All of a sudden, Leonard’s true face, the compassionate and kind one, that would risk anything to protect the one in danger, the one – he _loved_ , had emerged to the surface and joined his own consciousness for a moment. It had absorbed everything it could from that rich ocean of knowledge, and reassembled a reality of a special sort, which Leonard had lived in his comatose state. It was true, then; their hearts were in perfect symbiosis; they were not only a perfect match, but a single, bright, pure soul residing in two bodies.

He stopped and kissed his lips.

“You apparently know all about me, Leonard”, he said, calmly.

“That may be true. I know, for example, that you love order (that is why this place is so neat, you should have seen it before!); that you love to be in control; that you must spend two hours a day in the gym because you have too much energy; that you would rather wear your blue science shirt than a Vulcan robe; that you love strawberry icecream.”

Spock smiled, and it was the first smile he saw on the _real_ Spock’s lips, and it melted his heart – once more.

“However, I know little of you”, Spock said apologetically. “You are way ahead of me. I must learn.”

“I love the way it sounds.”

“I have misjudged you in so many ways.”

“Do not worry, you have just made up for them. Now if I may suggest… you should inform your Father.”

Spock was abruptly zoomed back into reality.

“My Father, yes. That will not go well.”

“It will go fantastically well, trust me. He thinks highly of you and he would not expect anything less of you than choosing whatever bondmate you desire. After all, he had done the same.”

Spock was rather speechless for a while.

“It is a fact”, he said, “that not only do you know me better than I know you, but also you seem to have good knowledge of my Father’s reactions and inner world…”

“Your Father is very proud of you, Spock, and he loves you dearly.”

“Time is 05:00 hours” – the Computer announced pleasantly.

“Wow... we did not sleep at all… are you on duty?” – Leonard asked.

“Yes, and so are you. Come on, let us shower and face the world.”

“I am not sure I want to face any other faces except your pointed-eared one.”

Spock actually started to laugh at that and took him in his arms, rolling with him through the bed.

“Spock, I need to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“I would like to talk to Jim. I hurt him uselessly and he does not deserve such a thing. I should really apologize and try to set things straight. Would that be all right? You can assist, if you want…”

“There is no need for me to assist. I… trust you.” – Spock said, and it occurred to him that moment: yes, he trusted Leonard McCoy. He trusted him with his life. Deep inside, he had always trusted him – with his life – and Leonard had never failed him.

 

“Hi Bones”, Jim said – he was drinking his coffee in the recreation room, alone at a table.

“May I join you?”

“Sure”, Jim said, rather shy all of a sudden.

They sat silently for a while, gazing in their own coffees.

“It happened,” Leonard said after a while. “Me and Spock. It happened. We have bonded.”

“I know.”

“You do? Wow, how – we did not say to anyone yet – you are the first – “

Jim smiled sadly:

“You have a large claiming bruise on your neck, Bones.”

Leonard blushed deeply.

That made Jim giggle for a moment and thought that his friend, his former lover – was still overly cute.

“Jim, I am sorry. I’ve had the shock of my life when I woke up from the coma. It was the second time in my life when my world – be it real or imaginary – was falling completely apart. I don’t even know how I fell in love with him…”

“It is easy to fall in love with him, Bones. You do not have to… apologize for it.”

“I wish you could forgive me for what I have done.”

“I already have. Besides, I was not the perfect boyfriend for you… far from it. I have been a jerk and I admit it. I flirted with everyone and everything that moved, including Spock.”

Leonard’s eyes widened.

“You – What?”

“Well, you know me. I am not the _committing_ type. You are loads of fun, and attractive, and great in bed, and smart and all that… but I love to flirt and mess around.”

“Well, what can I say, you brat!”

“Listen, Bones. One thing I really miss is your friendship. It is more valuable to me than anything else. Do you think I can have it back?”

“You certainly can… but only if you lose some weight, how many hamburgers a day did you eat while I was out?”

“Roughly six…”

“And how many gym hours?”

“Hey, I am a busy Starship Captain!!”

“Wait and see what an awesome diet and exercise program I will send onto your console in a few minutes,” Leonard said, pulling a padd from his bag and starting to draft a document.

“Bones, I swear, you were more fun when you were **out.** ”

The two men laughed and poked each other for a while.

Leonard thought they would be okay, after all.

“So you are not heartbroken or something…”

“Do I look heartbroken?” – Jim wanted to know.

“You look fat.”

Jim thought that Bones needed to be stopped from readjusting that diet and exercise document.

“I must go to the Bridge. It’s a busy and stupid day today. We are picking up new officers from Starbase Two”.

“I’ll be in MedBay.”

 

“Captain.”

“Good morning, Spock. Uh, listen…”

Spock straightened, looking at his Captain carefully.

“I talked to Bones. We solved our problems… and I am looking forward to having something I always wanted…”

“And what would that be, Captain?”

“A good, solid friendship between the three of us, just the way it should have been from the very first day – since we met.”

Jim could have sworn he saw the beginning of a smile on Spock’s lips – gah! He could smile??

“I would very much like that, Captain, and I am sure, so would Doctor McCoy.”

Jim’s beautiful eyes sparked with excitement as he dreamt of a future in which Spock, Bones and himself would do great deeds together, in perfect synch with each other.

“Captain?”

“Huh? Yes. Yesyes. I was daydreaming. Yes, Spock.”

“The personnel transfer must be pre-approved”, he said, handing him a padd.

“Right. I’ll get right on it.”

Jim sat down on the commanding chair and read all the names.

“I did not require an additional science officer, were you in need of an assistant?”

“Indeed I was, I am pleased we are receiving one. What is the person’s name?”

“Lieutenant Michael J. Feldmann, Sc.D.”

Spock’s eyes narrowed.

There was a lot of work to do in the near future, he thought.

 

As soon as Leonard arrived _home_ that evening, Spock went to him and took him in his arms, holding him tight, right there, by the door. Being away from him for two entire shifts had been exhausting. He felt Leonard melting into the embrace, and a sweet sensation of calm, peace and well-being engulfed both of them. As in Leonard’s dream, the ‘energy level’ was increasing. They were together now, and it was fulfilling at all levels.

He thought of how Leonard’s consciousness had recognized him way before he had any idea that _they were meant to be_ ; how it had weaved complicated metaphors during his coma, in order to deal with the overwhelming awareness; for it is true that our soul recognizes **the one** – way before the mind has the strength to admit the reality and to let go the masks of pride, of stubbornness, of hideous hatred. Sometimes, you recognize the love of your life and you can’t deal with the fact. It is too much. The mind simply chooses a way around the problem, but the destination is the same.

_Symbiosis_ – Spock thought. They were living exactly that – and even if they could be in different rooms, on different decks of their ship or even on different planets, the distance, he knew, would always be a torturous pain, almost too large to endure.

But right now, right now, he was there, in his arms, almost not breathing, holding him, loving him, and life was beautiful and perfect, their hearts were beating together, _attuned,_ in complete _Symbiosis_.

 

 

_*_

_My dear readers, thank you very much for your support, reading, kudos, comments and encouragements. Also thank you for the critics and for the curses. I am Truly Blessed to have such friends and enemies!_

_I hope you are no longer upset by the plot twist in the end. Or at least, I hope you have recovered._

**_I will dedicate the next story to the first person to identify 3 clues for said ending, in Chapters 1-22. They are there, in plain sight, even if discrete._ **

_I wish to say again that I have written this story for **Vidhi** , my muse and my best friend. **Live Long And Prosper!**_

_I will take a two weeks’ break as I must finish my PhD thesis. After that, I will start a new story._

_Here are the topics that have been suggested to me:_

  * _Leonard McCoy has hidden psi abilities, unleashed by a meld with Spock. Cataclysmic consequences._
  * _More BAMF AnJoan Grey_
  * _A story with more Sarek_
  * _A sequel to ‘Bridges We Build’ (which basically means, I must write Part III to the ‘Together We Stand’ Series) (People are very attached to the characters, and so am I)_
  * _More Dominant Spock_
  * _More non-sexual Dominance-Submission stories._



_I am open to other suggestions._

_Now please understand I cannot write Spock-Jim pairing, and neither McCoy-Jim. I am a Spones person and that is final._

**_Much love from AnJoan Grey._ **

_If you want to hang out with me, I am on Facebook,_

_https://www.facebook.com/pages/AnJoan-Grey/1396337104020854_

_And on Tumblr:_

_http://anjoangrey.tumblr.com/_

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures and characters belong to Paramount.  
> Story by AnJoan Grey  
> Facebook for more updates:  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/AnJoan-Grey/1396337104020854


End file.
